A Magical Birthday Surprise
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN (ADVENTURESINSTORYBROOKE)! I decided to do something special for you this year so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. From Charming family, to Snowing, to Swan Thief, this fic has it all. Have an absolutely amazing birthday girl! Hope everyone enjoys!
1. Chapter 1

**A MAGICAL BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

**Chapter 1**:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**Here is the list! You can skip from here to anyone you would like to read or that tickles your fancy or simply read them in order. I hope everyone enjoys all of them as much as we enjoyed writing them. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN MEGAN!**

* * *

**THE PROMPTS! (Co prompt creators: Saskia and Lisa)**

**Chapter 2: **What would Neal and Emma have said and how would the conversation have ended if Tamara hadn't come down the beach?

**Written by: Kenzie (Prompt 1)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** What if Henry hadn't woken up from the cursed apples spell? What would have happened?

**Written by: Lisa (Prompt 2)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Describe Neal in Charmings position and Emma in snows during the first scene of the pilot. BUT in a modern and different way.

**Written by:** **Kenzie (Prompt 3)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Red discovers that Peter is alive in the modern day. Two problems; he lives outside the town line and he doesn't remember who he is.

**Written by:** **Saskia (Prompt 4)**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** In the enchanted forest, everyone's personalities are much more docile (kindave like in the curse) but when they're cursed they become badass.

**Written by:** **Lisa (Prompt 5)**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Charming teaches Henry about sword fighting and how to be a prince. Flash forward years later to the enchanted forest, Henry is remembering all the things his deceased grandfather told him.

**Written by: Saskia (Prompt 6)**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Emma and Neal are two strangers, who basically have love at first sight on a subway. In Tallahassee. But is it really a coincidence?

**Written by: Lisa (Prompt 7)**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** In a last ditch attempt to get rid of Emma, Regina casts a spell that turns back time. Emma hasn't come to Storybrooke yet. But now, Regina is stuck in the same loop, and this time, unless she goes loooking for her, Emma might never arrive.

**Written by:** **Lisa (Prompt 8)**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Neal doesn't actually let go, so Emma and neal are reunited. They find tamara and threaten to kill her. But does someone intervene? Why?

**Written by:** **Kenzie (Prompt 9)**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Snow doesn't get over the role she played in Cora's death. In fact, she deteriorates. Emma realizes something's up and has to intervene before she does something drastic.

**Written by: Saskia (Prompt 10)**

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Charming accidentally drinks a love potion and falls in love with Red! Snow obviously reacts in a snow type of way. What does she do? Also, she enlists Emma to help her.

**Written by:Lisa (Prompt 11)**

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Somebody has destroyed Gold's suits! Emma enlists everyone to help her to keep the Dark One from destroying the town.

**Written by: Saskia (Prompt 12)**

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Oops! Abigial somehow has another curse placed on her to be in love with Charming, and Emma enacted it as an April fools day joke on her parents.

**Written by: Saskia (Prompt 13)**

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Henry's growing up so fast! Way too fast... He's hit puberty and it is one Hell of a rough road. Charming and Snow are trying desparately to ride out the storm, much to Emma's amusement.

**Written by: Saskia (Prompt 14)**

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Granny is having a bad ass day. No wait everyone is. There is a legitimate bad ass day when everyone gets back to the enchanted forest. The biggest bad ass move of the day wins.

**Written by:** **Lisa (Prompt 15)**

* * *

**Chapter 17:** The stuff that's happened during Emma's life is like something out of a tv show... Wait... They are! Everyone becomes aware they're inside a tv show. Team Evil is not amused.

**Written by:** **Saskia (Prompt 16)**

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Turns out Henry wrote the book of fairytales and everyone's been playing a prank on Emma the whole time. Or are they? Emma is the only believer in the town and has to round up everyone to defeat Regina.

**Written by:** **Lisa (Prompt 17)**

* * *

**Chapter 19:** Emma is patching things up with Neal. They're going slow, but its like they picked up right where they left off. But then a familar face starts walking around town; Graham. What will Emma do?

**Written by:** **Saskia (Prompt 18)**

* * *

**Chapter 20:** Emma has to choose to save Neal or Charming. The only problem is both their lives are hanging in the balance, she's running out of time and she can only save one.

**Written by:** **Lisa (Prompt 19)**

* * *

**Chapter 21:** Charming and Neal haven't had much time to talk. But now that everything's settled down, they talk. Charming gets rather protective of Emma while they talk.

**Written by: Saskia (Prompt 20)**

* * *

**Chapter 22:** Snow somehow has to save her entire family from the clutches of the organisation that wants to destroy magic. The only problem is somehow all the magic in the town is gone so only all the ordinary characters can help her.

**Written by:** **Lisa (Prompt 21)**

* * *

**Chapter 23:** In a showdown with Gold and Regina, Charming is permanently blinded. Snow, Emma, Henry and the whole town have to help him recover.

**Written by:** **Saskia (Prompt 22)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**: Hot chocolate is the only thing the charmings will ever drink when they're upset. Now Emma needs some more then ever after Neal is gone. And only Snow can make her feel better when she wakes up in the middle of the night to knock on their door.

**Written by: Kenzie (Prompt 23)**

* * *

**Chapter 25** The town had always been hidden from plain view. But now, they're out in the open and the gouvenment wants answers. What will it take to keep everyone safe?

**Written by:** **Saskia (Prompt 24)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A MAGICAL BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

******HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**1) What would Neal and Emma have said and how would the conversation had ended if Tamara hadn't come down the beach? **

**Written by: Kenzie**

"What do you want me to say Neal? That it broke my heart when I saw Tamara? When I saw that you'd found Tallahassee with someone else?" Emma asks her voice catching in her throat. She can't do this right now; it was deteriorating the wall she'd built around her heart almost completely.

Neal throws his arms up in frustration. "Emma, I loved you! I regretted every moment after I left you. I wanted to come back to you; bail you out of jail."

"Neal, that sounds like something from a fairytale. The fair maiden, when all hope seems lost, is saved by her Prince Charming. Well guess what, this is no longer a fairytale! Our parents may be part of those, but we however, are not." Emma curses herself silently. "I'm sorry Neal, but I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" he scoffs. "Emma, you aren't doing anything." He steps forward and touches her arm gently. "What's really the problem?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing's the problem. I'm fine, Neal. Let's just...go find Tamara."

Neal pulled away from her in anger. "You're going back to that? Emma, Tamara isn't the problem here! You are!"

She runs her hand through her hair. "I'm the problem?! How am I the problem Neal? I'm not jealous of Tamara! I'm not mad that you found Tallahassee with her! I don't love you anymore! In fact I could care less!"

He takes a deep breath. "Emma stop lying to yourself," Neal's voice sounds pleading. He wants to admit the truth to her, but he can't.

"I'm not. Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll go find her myself." Emma turns away and stalks off.

"Emma! Emma, wait!" Neal shouts, running after her. She continues to walk, but he grabs her arm, turning her back to him. "You may not love me-"

Emma shakes her head, she knows what he's about to do. "No..." she whispers, tears forming in her eyes.

"But I haven't stopped loving you." Neal grabs her face with both hands and pulls it towards his. Their lips meet and Emma immediately melts.

"I love you, too..." she whispers. "I always have."


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**2) What if Henry hadn't woken up from the cursed apples spell? What would have happened? **

**Written by: Lisa**

It was a stupid, stupid idea. It was useless, but Emma didn't care. She leaned over anyway and kissed the top of his cold, strangely pallid skin. Henry didn't budge: he didn't move, his sluggish pulse didn't change. Nothing changed. Everything was exactly the same.

_I've lost him._

_I let him down._

Emma's head spun in a slow pirouette as she blinked once, twice, and tried to understand a life without her little boy, her son, shining light onto every corner of her life and warming her through like nobody ever could.

The was a strangled, shuddering breath from behind, and she had to tear her eyes away and stare. Regina's hands were pressed over her mouth, her expression one of total anguish.

She felt like she'd lost a son too.

The thing that slammed itself against her self-restraint snarled, and Emma let it take over.

Grabbing her and daggering her nails into the expensive fabric of Regina's sleeve, she dragged her along and pulled her into the nearest room, which was mercifully empty. Not that it would have stopped her righteous fury in the least.

Oh God, the solid connection of knuckles to that sharp jaw felt _good._

Another to the cheekbone, and Regina gasped, finally reacting to the assault. One smooth motion, a fist to the temple, and even Her Majesty, the Evil Queen couldn't take being brained, apparently. She crumpled to her knees. Emma clutched her lapels and shook her a few times. Regina let out a small, agonized sound. Emma gritted her teeth and wondered when her vision had begun to go blurry.

"Save him," she hissed, shaking Regina with each word, "Save him right now, or I swear I'll kill you, and I won't lose a wink of sleep over it, Regina."

"I can't," she replied weakly, blinking rapidly and breathing hard, as if caught in the midst of a heat wave, "I can't, that, that was meant for you-"

"Yeah, and now he's- God, why did you have to… I was leaving! You won! _I was leaving-"_

Both women, one kneeling as if in prayer and the other barely upright with terror, were gasping for breath.

"Gold," Regina said after a moment's silence, "He might be able to cure him. He can get Henry back for us…"

The thought of Mr. Gold in her turmoil made Emma want to tear that poisonous tongue right out of his mouth, but she conceded that he seemed to know more then even Regina about the messed up goings-on in this twisted town.

"Fine," she said, and let go of Regina's jacket, "Fine, yeah, we'll go see…"

"Rumplestilskin," Regina answered.

Emma felt a part of herself laugh hysterically as she believed that to be his name without question.

"This magic we're dealing with is extremely powerful, ladies," Mr. Gold told them as he shifted his weight to his cane, "But, uh, like for you… I thought of this. You didn't really think," he said smoothly, turning to Regina, "That I'd let you cast this curse without an escape route, did you? I imbued the cure on a parchment, with a potion… Well, a potion whose power could bring empires to their knees."

He moved slowly from behind the counter. As always, despite the limp, Emma felt her hackles raise: he seemed like he could pounce and tear her throat out with his bare teeth at any moment.

"This potion made you, dearie," he said, pointing a long, bony finger at Emma, "The power of 'True Love'! The rest of the potion's in a safe place, so you'll have to go get it, but only you can wield its power and bring him back."

"And if that doesn't work?" Regina asked, her voice grave and tired. Emma hated her for caring.

"Well," Rumplestilskin replied crisply, "Then we've got to prepare a little plot of land in your mausoleum, now don't we?"

It doesn't work.

After slaying a dragon.

After fighting with a bejeweled sword.

After being betrayed by Gold, the filthy bastard.

A last-ditch attempt to kiss him again.

Nothing.

He flat-lined a half hour ago.

Mary Margaret is beside herself with grief, sobbing quietly. Regina looks numb, numb. Emma doesn't know what to feel. She just… Doesn't. Not anymore. Like before, like she had for years. And yet, this time it was worse. So much worse.

Because now she knows exactly what, and who, she's missing.

"I'm s-so sorry," Mary Margaret whispers, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry-"

Emma shrugged off her hand. She couldn't take any physical contact. It was too painful. Pain exploded like hot little grenades in her ribcage, her body heavy and cold.

She turned to Regina and stared hard until their eyes met.

She had never hated someone so completely before in her life.

"I am leaving," she announced, gritting the words out through her teeth, "And I am never, _ever _coming back."

Regina didn't reply.

Emma stormed out without once looking back.

As she revved the engine of her yellow buggy, she glanced up at the Town Hall clock face.

Eight-fifteen.

She checked her phone sadly, scrolling through the snatches of pictures of Henry, beautiful, energetic, resourceful, brave and _alive _Henry.

Her phone said one thirty in the morning.

The clock had stopped.

Emma shifted the clutch and drove out of Storybrooke for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**3. Describe Neal in Charming's position and Emma in Snow's during the first scene of the pilot. BUT in a modern and different way.**

**Written by: Kenzie**

I cough from the smoke. The fire is spreading fast. It won't be long until it gets here now. "Neal..." Emma whispers. I know where this is heading. She wants to do it. She wants to save him. "We have to do it. We have to give him a good home."

"Em, are you insane!?" I practically shout at her. I don't want to give my son away. He is the most amazing thing in my life, and it's been five minutes. "If I take him, you die alone!"

"I'm going to die anyways Neal! I'd rather die alone than our son die as well." She looks into my eyes pleadingly. "Neal, baby, please..."

I know I have to. It's the only thing I can do now. I press my lips to Emma's. "I'll be back," I whisper into her ear. The three of us-yes, Henry as well-have a few moments as a family. Emma hands me Henry and nods, tears forming in her eyes.

I hold Henry in his blanket tightly to my chest and kick open our bedroom door. The smoke from the fire is thick, but I'm going to have to bear it for Henry.

Before I take a single step though, I hear Emma's pained cries. She sounds so saddened without her son. I pause, look back at the door, but then remember my promise to her. I had to save Henry first. Covering his head with my hands, I run to the window where Ruby and Victor, our two best friends, wait in fear. I look down and see Ruby staring up at me. It's then, when I shout if she's ready to catch Henry that I know Emma and I aren't getting out of this. Ruby holds her arms out to catch him. I look down at my son and start to cry. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, I whisper, "Stay strong," and then, I let him fall down into the safety of his godmother's arms. I blow him a kiss and nod at Victor. He knows Emma and I are no longer going to make it out. I run back into Emma's bedroom and mine. Her cries are still coming, so I sit down next to her and pull her into my arms. We don't say anything. I just let her cry in silence. That's when my tears fall.

Because I know that this fire, wherever it may have started in our apartment complex, is going to kill us. We will never see our son go to kindergarten. Or go to his soccer games. We'll never take him to a first day of school. I will never take him shopping for a suit for his Prom. Emma will never get to fuss over Prom pictures. We will never meet his wife, or be at his wedding. I will never see my son grow up into a man.

No words are exchanged because they will do us no good. It won't change our impending death. It won't change the fact that we lost our son. None of this will change. So I just bury my face in Emma's hair. "I love you," she sobs into me.

"I love you, too," I reply, voice shaky.

Those are the last words we ever said to each other on this earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**4. Red discovers that Peter is alive in the modern day. Two problems; he lives outside the town line and he doesn't remember who he is.**

**Written by: Saskia**

She couldn't believe her eyes. Everything had melted away, and she only saw his face. Peter. Were even her senses lying to her? Her very soul? And then he spoke: "Who are you?"

A few hours earlier…

"THAT IS IT," Red screamed. She couldn't take any of it anymore. The double lives in her head, barely seeing her best friend, her lost love. Granny looked over at her granddaughter with concern, reaching out a withered arm toward her but drawing back upon seeing the fire in Ruby's eyes. The only time she had ever seen Red's eyes as such was when she had become the fearsome beast. She grimaced as Red slammed the door to the diner, causing both the diners to turn their heads toward the sound and a single tear to slip from Granny's eye.

Red drove like a, well, beast. Tearing down Storybrooke Main Street, she tilted her head to look up at the clock one last time before taking off into the night. The minute hand slowly ticked to 8:15 as Red exited the town for what she hoped would be the last time. Speeding down the road, she passed miles of forest continuing to be plagued by loneliness. The solitude of the night made her question her tactics and to remember at what cost crossing the town line would do. It was a price she was willing to take, she finally decided before…slamming on the brakes. A shadowy figure had appeared just past the line and she panted before being thrown back against the seat from the force of her sudden breakage.

She carefully exited her car, making sure to leave the door open in case of the need for a sudden exit. The figure stepped forward into the light of the new moon and Red almost fell over in shock. She forgot what she had been doing a few hours ago. She forgot where she was, and she couldn't believe her eyes. Peter. Her Peter was standing before her. She managed to let out a single breath before practically running towards him. But the leaving Storybrooke sign loomed into view and she knew she had to stop. Peter finally began to speak, but with a halted whisper and three words that tore at her heart. "Who are you?"

Red knew that it would have come to this. But as she felt her heart tear in two, she simply reached out her hand toward the line. Putting her palm forward against the invisible barrier, she smiled at the face of her old lover. "A friend." Peter smiled, lighting up his entire face as he too laid his palm onto Red's. Her lip quivering, Red withdrew her hand before smiling at him and attempting to reveal what had happened so many years ago. "Who are you?" Red asked simply, crossing her arms over her chest as the chilly autumn air picked up speed.

Peter looked puzzled before speaking. "My name is Jack. I've been camping out in these woods for as long as I can remember ever since I got kicked out of school. I was too embarrassed at what I had done, so I just left. It's been hard and there hasn't been anyone out here. But hey! You're here now, so," he paused before sitting cross-legged in front of the line, "tell me something about yourself…"

"Red," she sat down, mimicking his stature and never letting the smile leave her face. "I've lived in this town for practically my whole life, but we all kind of, moved here at the same time, so we're all close. I did used to live in what seems like a whole other world now," Red wiped at her eyes, cursing herself silently. Peter frowned at the sight of her beginning to cry. "What was the best thing about that, other world?" he asked.

"Well, there was this boy. He made me feel like I could do anything. He made me feel wanted and loved, but I lost him, and I'm not sure if I can ever get him back," Red again felt a tear slip down her cheek and moved her body as close as she dared to the line.

"What was his name?" Peter asked, cocking his head to the side; seeming interested in Red's speech. Besides, she was really cute.

"Peter," Red answered, her eyes lighting up in desperation. "Nice name I guess?" Peter laughed softly but stopped himself when he realized how much she was hurting. He felt an unmistakable pull towards her but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Gazing up at the moon, Red knew she had to go back. She had to apologize to her grandmother but she made a vow she would come back as soon as possible.

"I have to umm go," Red stumbled over speech, gazing into Peter's deep brown eyes. Peter chuckled and nodded towards her car, seeming to understand. He still reached out his hand toward the barrier though and Red quickly pushed through and touched his hand. For a moment she froze, feeling a few memories begin to slip through her fingers before she regained them just as quickly.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Peter asked, flashing a charming smile at Red. She blushed before nodding in agreeance and getting into her car. Red finally drove away, while Peter was left on the road, cross-legged and confused. He had just seen "Red" but with him, leaning out of a windowsill to kiss him before closing the windows shut. Peter laughed to himself before standing up and watching, as Red's car became a speck in the distance. He would definitely need to see this girl again. But as he walked away, he could not get the vision out of his head.

* * *

The next night, Red drove up to the line again; peering over her shoulder at least a dozen times to make sure she wasn't being followed. She was overwhelmingly happy to see that Peter was already waiting for her, hands in his pockets, looking sort of charming. They both sat cross-legged across from each other; Red took a deep breath before appreciating the small moments that had become the most wanted and peaceful in this life.

"So, this might sound strange but after we touched hands I had this vision and…was I in that world with you?" Peter asked curiously. Red bit her lip not knowing how to respond. She finally decided the truth amid the chaos of everything was enough. More than enough in fact.

"Yes, you were. You were…you were Peter," Red whispered, eyes glistening as she finally spoke a name she never thought she would say again after that horrible night. She could still smell the blood in the air, taste her tears and feel her throat get raw with emotion. She snapped back to reality as Peter's mouth hung open slightly in shock before he spit out: "Your…your Peter?"

"The one and only," answered Red, laughing slightly at the situation before leaning her head back and wiping her eyes of tears. Her eyes fell on Peter as he began to inch closer to what he had somehow come to understand as the non-crossable line.

"Well then you better kiss me," Peter remarked, and Red felt her heart race at his snarky remark. It was his bravery and sass that had and still always caused Red to blush and her heart to start beating wildly. Red looked down however, apprehensive of what he had said. Peter rolled his eyes: "Haven't you ever read fairytales? All of the good stories end with a kiss."

"But what if I don't want this story to end? What if I wake up and this was all pretend, a dream that I forced myself to believe," Red choked out the words before Peter was the closest he could move forward.

"I guess you'll just have to do it and see," Peter remarked somewhat sensually before leaning forward. Red leaned forward at the same time, pouring out all her beliefs and prayers that it was real. When their lips finally touched, memories from their past lives flooded back to Red with enhanced clarity and she felt tears begin to stream down her face. _She could still feel her cheek on Peter's strong shoulder, her lips pressed to his quickly through her window and the lingering looks they had exchanged at the council meetings_. At least, Red thought, I still have this to hold onto. But then she pulled away and watched as a faint clear burst of light came over Peter's entire body as he was pushed over the line by an invisible force. Red helped him to stand, and with tears in her eyes began to leave, thinking the magic had not run its course until she felt his familiar hand reach out towards hers. She knew from his touch that somehow, against all possibilities, her happy ending had been written. Peter took her face in his hands, tears springing to his eyes as he let himself speak but one word:

"Red?"


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**5. In the enchanted forest, everyone's personalities are much more docile (kindave like in the curse) but when they're cursed they become bad ass.**

**Written by: Lisa**

"Please?"

Charming sighed and rolled his eyes, striding ahead of his wife to hide his smile.

"No!" He said, his tone of seriousness still holding. Snow cam bounding after him, her robes whipping about in the wind. The royal guards brought Charming's horse from the stables.

"I told you, it's just not possible. The castle's already going to be overflowing with guests from faraway lands; we can't invite Dreamy's entire hatchling kin!"

Snow threw her arms up to the heavens and sighed as Charming fitted his boots into the stirrups and swung into the saddle, the horse snorting and shaking its great head in the bright morning light.

"We'll discuss this when I come back from hunting, all right?" Charming said, his voice softer and kind. Snow knew she'd lost even as she went up on her toes to snatch a kiss, and watched him gallop off to join the rest of the hunting party.

* * *

"Please, Red! Stay put, I'm begging you!" Granny pleaded, the exasperation overflowing from her tone of voice.

"I can't just stay here, Granny," Red told her as he tied her hood around her shoulders excitedly, "The festival's supposed to be beautiful! They've got all these lights, and things to buy, and delicious exotic foods, and there are performers-"

"Those boys at the pub embellished it," Granny cut in, curling her lip up in distaste, "There's nothing special about it."

"Well, I want to see it for myself, and you can't stop me!" Red told her, gathering up her basket and leaving before Granny could get a word in edgewise.

The older woman wished she had the ability to say no to Red.

* * *

"…Never in my life! Stand up straight, darling, it's unbecoming. As I was saying, I told her I'd never known such insolence! Where were you raised, I said, a pigsty? Chin up, dear. And then she had the _gall _to reply, no ma'am, just by people with souls."

"What did you do to her?"

"Why, I killed her, of course! Really, Regina, you're a mess. Come now, we're going to practice your posture right now. Come along, dear."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

Mary Margaret knew she was being followed.

At first she hadn't realized, lost in her own imagination. But now she heard it, the near silent footfalls of someone behind her. Heavy set, probably male, tall, strong. She'd gone down a few alleys and around the other way without quickening her strider despite her rising fear, and sure enough, he'd followed every step of the way.

Now she was frantically trying to figure out how to lose him.

Then the crunch on gravel brought her out of her panicked thoughts.

He was inching closer.

Mary Margaret felt her eyes go wide and could barely hear him over her pulse thrumming loudly in her skull. She went stalk still as he approached.

Then she whirled around.

Mary Margaret didn't so much as wince as she let the pepper spray loose, right in his face.

She dialed 911 as she exited the alley onto the nearest intersection, the man's agonized screams making it hard for her to hear the call director's voice.

* * *

She couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny, to be honest. Who were these people kidding? That wasn't anywhere near how you held a rifle.

"You guys are idiots," Ruby told the men as they attempted to load the guns. The light was streaming through the leaves in the forest, shining brightly along the elegant metal barrel.

The men looked up, and let out loud, raucous laughs upon seeing Ruby with her arms crossed. She didn't let it bother her, she just smiled in a condescending, 'I'm smarter then you could ever hope to be' way.

"Yeah? Why's that, cutie-pie? You get lost in the wood or something?" One of them men said, his tone rude and mocking. The other men chuckled in approval. Ruby threw her hair over her shoulder and held out a hand.

"Let me show you how it's done," she offered."

The men laughed again, but after seeing that she was serious, he handed her the rifle.

Ruby made her way into the clearing and faced the tree they'd been shooting at, the bark blasted and the wood mottled with bullets. To took a deep breath, assumed the proper stance, flicked off the safety, lined up the sights…

The bullets were fired off in rapid succession, every one hitting the spray-painted bulls eye dead on.

The men weren't laughing as Ruby flicked on the safety and handed the man his rifle back.

"Don't lock your joints, else you get one hell of a recoil, you tree-killing bastard," she told them in her sweetest tone of voice. They were very quiet as she gathered the berries in her basket and went on her way.

* * *

_"I said hands up! Hands up or I shoot the little brat!"_

_"Mom! Help!"_

_"Shut up, you piece of shit!"_

Regina wasn't thinking straight.

She just kept blinking at the gun. The gun this masked woman was holding to her son's head. It didn't make any sense. It was like having two completely different pieces of fabric and hacking them together. Cotton on vinyl. Silk on leather.

It didn't make any sense.

She had the paperweight from her desk in her had. She couldn't put her hands up, because then he would see, and-

Henry looked so scared, oh God.

She doesn't remember lunging. She doesn't remember beating the robber bloody. She doesn't remember Henry pulling her off the corpse, in hysterics, begging her to stop. She doesn't remember clawing at the woman's face with her nails. She doesn't remember screaming.

All she remembers is holding Henry close, listening to the beautiful metronome of his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**6. Charming teaches Henry about sword fighting and how to be a prince. Flash forward years later to the enchanted forest, Henry is remembering all the things his deceased grandfather told him. **

**Written by: Saskia**

"Alright so the most important part of fighting with a sword Henry is to defend and then attack. Never leave yourself vulnerable," Charming raises his wooden sword at the boy and smiles. The faint fading sunlight coats the backyard in a warm glow as Henry smiles widely at his grandfather. Raising his wooden sword, they begin the duel. Fighting until dusk turned to night, Henry finally knocks the sword from Charming's hand and raises his own in victory. The man offers Henry a weak smile as the boy helps him inside to the couch.

It had only been a few months. Cancer is not supposed to spread this fast but Dr. Whale had been grim with his diagnosis. It is why Charming is living every day to the fullest. It is why, though Henry thought they were merely having fun, Charming is preparing him to be a king in reality. And Henry had adapted remarkably well with his swordsmanship. His curious and active mind but also fierce protective streak make Charming smile as he ruffles Henry's hair, knowing that the boy will someday rise above and take his place on the throne. That night, the men sleep under the stars in the backyard and Henry is just drifting off to sleep when he whispers: "Grandpa?"

"Yeah Henry?" Charming returns, tilting his head to smile at Henry's eyes slowly drooping.

"I love you. And I want you to keep this," and he puts one of the crowns they made into his hand. They're usually for sword fighting, but Charming slips one into his pocket and places a kiss on Henry's forehead.

"Henry? One more thing," Henry nods for Charming to continue, "When you get my crown, just a warning…it's heavier than it looks," he finishes, and Henry smiles at him before they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days, Charming's condition continues to worsen. First it's the coughing. Snow and Emma keep one eye on him at all times, and grimace whenever he has a prolonged fit. But then comes the day when he begins to cough up blood. He is admitted to the hospital just a few hours later. Emma paces the floor now, back and forth, pacing so fast she could probably burn a hole into the ground. She lets questions flood her mind. How is her father? How long does he have left? Emma sinks against the stark white wall with this question in mind, gripping her coffee cup. She lifts her weary head to look down the hall towards her father's room. emerges just a few moments later, throwing his clipboard at the wall in frustration and sighing deeply through a rage. Emma jumps and the doctor runs down the hall towards her.

"Oh Emma I'm so sorry. I had no idea anyone else was here," he tells her, running over his face with his hands. Emma nods almost robotically before making her way to her father's room. Her father (with much effort) turns his head to smile at her as she walks in. She smiles back before producing the book that is the autobiography of their lives.

"Dad, I brought something for you," and she begins to read her mother and father's first story together.

A few minutes later, Emma begins to come to the end of the story. "For they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always…" she trails off as a machine next to her father begins to beep rapidly. She can barely hear her father's breathing now and she is utterly terrified. Charming reaches for Emma's hand before barely whispering: "Emma, I love you and Snow and Henry so mu-" and then his face is pale and his eyes slowly close. Emma stands and screams:

"Dr. Whale? , what's going on?" she asked as he strides into the room and checks for a pulse as nurses begin to swarm. He yells for the nurses to take Emma away, and she felt her hand slip from her father's fingers. The last thing she sees before the door closed is a wide smile stretched across Charming's face, his last word barely escaping his lips.

Across the hospital, Snow hears an announcement for to room 715. She feels her coffee slip from her fingers and she runs as fast as she can to the room where her husband lies. Henry is already there, standing with Emma, eyes swollen and face pink. and the Blue Fairy emerge from the room, tears filling both their eyes.

"I'm sorry…you're too late," the blue fairy reaches for Snow's hand but she pulls away as she pushes open the door and makes her way towards her husband's bedside. She lets out a long breath and feels the tears stream down her face, quiet sobs erupting from her body. "I love you Charming," she whispers and presses her lips to his.

But this is not a fairytale. Snow cannot save her Prince this time.

He is gone.

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER…

"Introducing King Henry, grandson to King David and Charming," the squire announces. Henry smiles and steps onto the small stage in front of the castle, drawing a few tears from everyone as he puts a hat made from paper on his head; the one him and Charming wore so many years ago.

Looking into the faces of the people who are now his subjects, he remembers.

His grandfather teaching him how to swordfight. How to ride a horse when they had gone to the stables. But most of all, how to live every day to the fullest surrounded by the people who will love you unconditionally through it all.

"My grandfather was a great man and a great ruler. Not because of the large issues which he handled so well, but in the care that he took with each of his subjects. He loved you all so much and that is why I will also make that promise to you. He taught me many important things, the most important of which was to love your family above all else," at this he smiles at Snow and Emma before continuing, "I can't really put into words how much he meant to me. He was a father, a grandfather, and a ruler in all the best ways. But with this power, I promise to rule over the kingdom with grace and dignity as he did." Henry steps forward, raises his old wooden sword to the sky and puts his head back to look up into the blue.

"I love you Grandpa," he whispers before kneeling as Snow steps forward with Charming's old crown. But, Henry cannot bear to part with his paper crown and keeps it on as Snow places the golden crown on his head.

"He was right. It is heavy," Henry smiles and Snow and Emma come up the stage and throw their arms around him.

Charming may be gone, but Henry can rest knowing that he taught him all he needed to know about the most important parts of life.

And that he was also wearing his paper crown as he took his last breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

7."**Emma and Neal are two strangers, who basically fall in love at first sight on a subway. In Tallahassee. But is it really a coincidence?" **

**Written by: Lisa**

She was swearing harshly under her breath, chanting a mantra of vile, frustrated syntax as she shifted the gear stick and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. Emma looked back over her shoulder, squinting a bit as the glasses slipped down her nose. She sat back, her heart thrumming in her chest, her head spinning a little. Everything was going blurry around the edges but she took a few deep breaths, grabbed her single ratty purse and got out of the car as casually as she could.

Tallahassee was not all it was cracked up to be.

The car was a lumbering, ancient beast of a Chevy 1970 model, the fire-truck red about as obvious and visible as they come. She was still breathing hard, forcing herself to walk as calmly as she could away from the battery-dead contraption. Other cars whizzed by, but some people were looking over as they passed. Emma walked turned slightly away from the road, her head down.

This was supposed to have been an easy steal. But of course, there were always complications. Complications that were apparently going to land her sorry ass in jail, since she was awful at taking what she needed.

Thomasville Road stretched out before her, the sun just beginning to set. A man slowed and pulled over to her. The endless stream of 'crap, crap, crap' in Emma's mind amplified. She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner before she could stop herself.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, sounding pitifully genuine. Emma wasn't looking, but she could just visualize the poor sucker's concerned face.

"Fine, thanks," she said smoothly, shouting slightly over the din of the engines, "There's a gas station just about a mile ahead, I'll get a tow truck there."

"What me to give you a lift? You look pretty cold," he remarked. Emma shook her head and thanked him, watching carefully as the sleek car sped on up ahead.

Emma came to a fork in the road and followed the cracked asphalt to a rusted sign: "Subway 6753 - Thomasville Road". She let out a shaky breath, scanned her surroundings, and headed down the old stairs to flickering lights and chipped paint: a temporary sanctuary lay ahead.

—-

"No! I'm not going to sit here and watch you throw away our hard earned money, Rich!"

"_Our _money? That's a fucking laugh! What do you do, Maureen? Hm? Where the hell are you gettin' money from? Which three jobs do _you _work back to back every goddamn day to feed some brat? I wanna hear this!"

"You can't spend it all on _drinking! _What are we supposed to do about our son?"

"Far as I'm concerned, he's _your _son."

The two women who were pressed between the warring couple to their left and the nearest exit on their right looked like they would have given anything for their stop to be that much closer.

Neal couldn't really blame them: he wanted nothing more then to get out and find some motel and forget his sorrows.

_I'd rather die then end up in something like that, _Neal decided as the very pierced and inked woman yelled at her hulking tower of a boyfriend. There was resolution in his eyes, a deep-seated and burning triumph. He'd made a decision, and felt decidedly liberated upon making it. He suddenly stood up and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" She demanded a bit hysterically, "Rich, what-"

"I'm leaving," he shouted, causing the whole car to go silent, "I'm leaving, Maureen, because you never loved me and you never wanted to be with me. You never wanted a kid but now you've got one and you know what? I'm not ready for that. Never will be. Goodbye." The doors slid open at Thomasville Road Station and he lumbered away without another word.

Maureen sank back down into her seat heavily. The car was dead silent. There were very few people milling about outside in the terminal, and nobody was getting in or out. The seconds that dragged by were nigh unbearable.

They were just beginning to slide closed when Neal heard a breathless cry of "Hold the door!" He grabbed them, the sensors automatically reopening the doors as a vision stepped inside.

He'd seen her before: he was sure of it. Neal would recognize a pretty face like that anywhere. She had these bright, sharp eyes and long blonde hair, and even though her clothes screamed 'I'm homeless', Neal was strangely, extremely glad that he had held the door for her.

"Thanks," she breathed, collapsing into the seat next to him. The car was abuzz with quiet conversation again, as if her sudden (life-changing) appearance had broken some sort of spell.

"No problem," Neal replied after registering that she had spoken. And oh, what a voice: clear and authoritative and _brave. _Everything about her was clear and sharp and bright, but there were murky depths there, too: just beyond the surface.

Then she was looking at him, and her whole expression changed to a sort of soft wonder that looked rather awkward over her layers of self-assurance.

"Hey," she said, slowly, cautiously, "This is going to sound crazy, but… do I know you from somewhere?" Her brow furrowed as she searched his face, looking for some hint that would give it away, and Neal felt pinned down and immobilized in the most wonderful ways as she took her fill.

He forgot he had to go to court on Wednesday. He forgot that he couldn't pay for electricity. He forgot that his dreams of going to New York were invariably smashed. He forgot his twisted, perverted childhood that haunted him every step of the way. He forgot his own name.

"What's your name?" He asked lamely, yet he had to know, social grace be damned. She blinked at him, her clear, clear eyes assessing, measuring, and judging him. All for but a split second.

"Ashley," she replied easily, "Ashley Jameson. You?"

"No."

She furrowed her brow at him again. God, she was beautiful.

"No, what?" She asked.

"No, Ashley Jameson isn't your name," Neal replied before his brain caught up to him. It was true, too. All the little tells gave her away. And there she went, her eyes going wide, and then a fake-baffled smile and confused look to match.

"Yes, it is," she replied, "That's my name."

"No it isn't," Neal said, "You're lying. I always know when people are lying." That was true too.

And so she watched him, blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her worn clothes snug and layered over her body, her entire body radiating clarity and exactitude and bleak, utter coldness. But also curiosity. He had her hooked, and Neal suddenly remembered that the best way to hold somebody's attention was to draw it out. So he waited, despite those few minutes being utter agony, and the chance of her losing interest suddenly like an intense phobia.

"You're lying. You're hiding your real name," Neal replied easily, "I can tell. It's… Sort of a superpower of mine."

She smiled despite her obvious nervousness. "Really?" She asked, the sarcasm heavy in her voice, "How astonishing. Then tell me this, Superman, what's my name?"

"I don't know," Neal responded honestly, "I can't read minds, I can just tell when people are lying."

And so the silence reigned. He looked straight ahead, letting her eyes look him over, her mind working like a super computer, trying to decode him and his intentions. _Good luck, _Neal thought, _because I don't even know what I want: just that I can't let you out of my sight._

"Tonic," she said suddenly. Neal looked over to her questioningly.

"My favorite drink," she clarified, "It's tonic."

"What, like, without the gin?" Neal asked. She made a disgusted face in response.

"Gin's the devil's work, but tonic's amazing," she replied. Neal grinned.

"And… why would you be telling me this?" He asked, but he knew he'd won.

"Because: that way you can buy me a drink and tell me all about your ability, Superman. How bout it?"

Neal learned that her name was Emma Swan, and he went to bed that night whispering those two words, weaving them into his prayers.


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**8. In a last ditch attempt to get rid of Emma, Regina casts a spell that turns back time. Emma hasn't come to Storybrooke yet. But now, Regina is stuck in the same loop, and this time, unless she goes loooking for her, Emma might never arrive.**

**Written by: Lisa**

In an act of desperation, at three in the morning, she snaps.

Regina sat up slowly in bed, unblinking as she dressed herself as quietly as she could manage so as to not wake Henry. The clock's brilliantly luminescent display hurt her eyes. She grabbed her phone, slipped her shoes on and padded down the hall.

She peeked into Henry's room, really looking to make sure he hadn't abandoned her again.

He was sound asleep.

Regina left.

* * *

"Can you do this?"

"It will require a lot of my precious resources. And let me tell you, most of them are rather hard to come by here on Earth."

"Do it. At whatever cost."

"Oh, I'm completely willing. The question is, Your Majesty: are you willing to foot the bill?"

"I know this is a massive undertaking and I understand that the risks could be huge. But if anybody could make this work, it's you. I just… I want her gone."

"As you wish. Tomorrow morning, everything will be as it was. Just you wait and see."

* * *

When Regina woke up the next morning, she remembered Emma Swan. The anguish and hatred that welled up was quashed and replaced with a split second of mind-numbing fear.

Graham Humbert was in her bed.

He sighed sleepily and moved his head a little, and settled.

He was alive. That was… an unforeseen development.

Regina climbed out of bed and examined her belongings. She looked out the window. People moved down below. People she hated. People she wanted dead.

But… they were moving. She knew those patterns, those little tells. They were stuck again. Stuck, like winding gears without the metal chains threaded between them to make the big seething machine go. She looked up at the clock.

Eight-fifteen.

Her heart leapt a little with joy.

"Regina?" Graham muttered, his accent slurring the words together. Regina went back to him and nudged his shoulder until he sleepily opened his eyes and made vague sounds of protest about being dragged back to the land of the living.

"Where is Miss Swan?" Regina asked carefully. Graham furrowed his brows a little as he stared up at her.

"Sorry, who?" he asked, shifting around. Regina felt her pulse quicken. Triumph was slowly closing in, and oh, how she had missed winning.

"Emma Swan. The woman who arrived in that tacky yellow buggy. Blonde hair, tall, twenty-eight years old?"

"Haven't seen her," Graham replied, "Why, is it important? Want me to look around for her? Is she in Storybrooke?"

"No," Regina replied, genuinely smiling for the first time in years, "No, it's fine. She's not here, it wasn't important… She's not here."

Graham made coffee and then let himself out.

* * *

"Henry," Regina asked as she picked him up from school, Mary Margaret slinging her bag over her shoulder and lost in her own world, "Have you spoken to Emma today?"

Henry looked up at her, clearly puzzled.

"Who?' He asked.

Regina hugged him tight and bought him dinner out that night.

* * *

A week passed. And yet it was the exact same day.

Regina felt the familiar feeling settle into her ribcage. The need to split out of her own skin and fly far, far away from the say day, stuck on replay forever and ever.

Henry was obedient. Mary Margaret cowered away from her whenever Regina bumped into her. David Nolan was cold and immobile on a hospital bed.

Nobody else knew.

Nothing happened. Ever.

* * *

A year passed.

On the anniversary of Regina's triumph, she went to the bathroom long after Graham had fallen asleep and stifled her sobs into a towel.

"I'm leaving. For a little while."

Henry looked up from his project and blinked in surprise.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I have some business there," Regina replied, her voice far away and disconnected, "I need to consult somebody about a problem."

"Well… how long will you be gone? What'll I do?"

Regina swallowed. Henry hadn't been right since the curse. He wasn't curious, he wasn't heroic. He didn't go looking for answers, he wasn't particularly resourceful. He wasn't fiercely independent and her beacon, her only remaining moral compass. He was just… a normal boy.

Regina missed her real son dearly.

"You'll stay with Ruby and her grandmother at their place for a few nights," Regina said, "Pack your things."

She got one last hug from Henry and drove away, unsure if she'd even make it over the town line without dying.

* * *

"Emma Swan?"

The words came out on autopilot. Emma blinked, looking Regina up and down.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?"

"I- you see, I- I mean- may I come in?"

After a moment of examining her – a moment without a trace of recognition – Emma let her in.

And in that moment, Regina understood.

She was never meant to win.

Her whole existence was blackened beyond repair, and it was up to her now to choose the method of slowly dying on the inside. She could almost hear Gold's snide voice. _Pick your poison, dearie._

They talked long into the night.

Regina lied through her teeth.

Anything to set things back into motion. Anything to leave that rotting, stagnant existence. Even if it meant… losing.

Emma came back to Storybrooke with her the next day.

* * *

Eye contact.

That's all it took.

The minute Emma and Henry lay eyes on each other, they remembered.

"Mom?"

"Oh my God, Henry!"

Everything moved. Everything advanced.

Regina felt her heart collapse in on itself.

_The end, _she thought dreamily as she watched Henry clutch to his mother with all his might.


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

9**. Neal doesn't actually let go, so Emma and Neal are reunited. They find tamara and threaten to kill her. But does someone intervene? Why?**

**Written by: Kenzie**

"Henry needs you!" I shout over the roar of the portal.

"I need you!" she begs. When I see the look on her, I know she isn't lying. And I know exactly what she's going to say. "I love you."

I look up into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, too," I say. A smile forms on Emma's face and she lets out a laugh mixed with a sob. I need to let go. I have to. If I don't, we'll both fall through and Henry will grow up like Emma did. Parentless. I can't let that happen to him. But I can't lose Emma. I won't lose her.

"Then don't let go," she pleads. "Please Neal, don't leave me."

In an instant, my decision's made. I tighten the grip I have on her hand. "Never." I manage to kick my shoe off, so the portal will close up. "Come on, help me up."

Emma gives me a tear-filled smile and starts to pull me up. I help as much as I can. And finally, we collapse side-by-side on the ground, our hands still intertwined. "You're alive," she whispers. I look over to the portal and see that it's now gone.

I pull her to me and stroke her hair. "We're alive." Her body begins to shake with sobs. I tilt her chin up to look at me. "Hey, it's alright, Emma. I'm not goin' anywhere."

"I thought I'd lost you again..."

"As long as I'm living, you'll never lose me, Emma Swan. Tamara never loved me, and I never loved her. It was all an illusion. You're the only one for me," I tell her. And I mean it too. I love Emma with all my heart. She is my everything, and I will never leave her again. I wrap my arms around her.

"Neal Cassidy, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Emma," I tell her. I lean in and ever so slowly do our lips meet again after eleven years. Her lips taste sweet, even with the salt from her tears. It's amazing. I run my hands on her back; she tangles her fingers in my hair. She's amazing. She pulls away abruptly. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Tamara. She's still-come on!" Emma immediately is on her feet waiting impatiently for me to get up as well. I stand slowly, the pain from my side is sharp, but I ignore it. Emma grabs my hand and drags me off in search of Tamara.

She slows ten minutes later as we round a corner. I hear their voices, Greg and Tamara. Emma raises a finger to her lips and pulls her gun from its holster. I nod in understanding. We stand in silence listening to the conversation.

"Baby, we need to change our plans," Tamara says. Baby?

Greg's talking now. "We can't!"

Tamara's voice sounds angry. "Greg, baby, listen, we need the boy. He's the real problem. I love you, but trust me on this one okay?"

Emma grabs onto me tightly. She mouths our son's name, and her face goes pale. I swallow. Tamara and Greg are together. They are after my son. Emma's grip on my arm is loosed and I look to my left. She's gone.

"Don't. Move," Emma demands, pointing the gun. I hold back a smirk; she never thinks these things through well. "I will shoot if you move, Tamara. I have no reason to not kill you."

"Emma, I-"

"Not now, Neal. She's not going to harm my son. Neither are you Greg," Emma says, her teeth clenched. She fingers the trigger. "Give me one good reason not to kill you both right here, right now." Both Greg and Tamara remain silent. I know I can't stop Emma now. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you."

"EMMA!" I see Emma's mother running out from a corner. "EMMA, STOP!" she screams. Mary Margaret runs at Emma and tackles her. "I can't let you do this." Greg and Tamara turn to run, but David comes out, gun cocked. Mary Margaret sits up off Emma, and they both stand. "I won't let you blacken your heart Emma."

"Neither will I," I step forward and place my hand on her shoulder. "Are they really worth it Emma?"

Emma shakes in anger, fist clenched around the gun handle. I massage her shoulder with one hand until the gun flatters to the ground. "No, they're just worthless idiots."

"That's right," I whisper in her ear. "Now come on, let David handle it and let's go back to our son."

She nods slowly. "Our son. Henry. Yeah."

I kiss the side of her head and lead her away from Mary Margaret and David. I know her parents can handle Greg and Tamara easily. It was Emma I was worried for. But she's safe, and that's all that matters.


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

10.** Snow doesn't get over the role she played in Cora's death. In fact, she deteriorates. Emma realizes something's up and has to intervene before she does something drastic.**

**Written by: Saskia**

**TRIGGER WARNING: mention of depression, suicidal thoughts and actions. Please do not read if this will cause you pain in any way.**

_Seven devils all around you,_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done._

_(Seven Devils, Florence + The Machine)_

It did not matter how many times Snow had the same nightmare over and over, it always ended the same. Her running into the room and finding Regina cradling her mother's body close to her chest, tears streaming down her face. It always ended with Snow imagining Cora transforming into her mother and laying a rose on top of her corpse. A scream would echo into the night, piercing the air as Snow cried out until her throat became raw. Charming's arm would instantly go around her shoulder, soothing her, lighting a candle and then trying to get her to sleep again. But the sadness was enveloping her, a shadow she could not escape.

One night, the sadness had gotten even worse following the nightmare. The darkness when she closed her eyes began to scare her and she clutched her arms tighter around her. Her tears found her pillow and she finally heaved herself from her bed. Arriving at the doorway, she felt a small smile cross her face upon seeing her sleeping husband. But even Charming's face was not enough to chase away the monster that she could feel eating her alive. She made her way down the stairs and proceeded to make a cup of cocoa. If anything, at least the drink could give Snow the nostalgia she was craving of happier times. As she waited for the kettle to come to a boil, Snow heard a small sound from behind her. Emma stood in front of the counter, rubbing her eyes as she attempted to wake up. The gestures made her look like a child awoken from a bad dream and Snow had to smile at her daughter's weariness.

"Emma, what are you doing up?" Snow asked, wiping her eyes once more to make sure no stray tears were visible. It was hard to go through this monster alone but she did not want to have to worry or burden her family with what was happening.

"I could ask you the same thing," Emma replied while smirking. She came closer to the counter where the kettle was beginning to boil. Sensing a strange air around her mother she stepped closer. Despite Snow's best attempts, Emma would always be able to see through her mother's wall. After all, she was not the only one who had one. Taking her mother's hand, she squeezed it and looked right into her mother's eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Emma asked, concerned for her mother. Snow simply smiled it away, taking two cups down from the cupboard. "It's nothing Emma, don't worry." Emma bit her lip and pondered the situation. She knew trying to convince her mother to tell her what was the matter was like pulling teeth but she had to know. She instead decided to simply sit with her while they drank their hot cocoa together. Snow could feel her resolve disappearing while trying to talk animatedly about any subject that came into her head. Emma finally set down her mug and brought her mother into a long hug. Snow closed her eyes to stop the tears from slipping from them and pulled away. Emma kept ahold of her mother's hands as she whispered: "If you ever need to talk, about anything, I won't be far away." She gave her mom one last smile and quietly walked back up the steps. Snow drew her arms around her, sunk down onto the ground and finally let herself truly let go.

Snow woke with a start the next morning, her hand hitting nothing but mattress as she sat up. She frowned before finding a note on Charming's pillow: "_Gone to the stables with Henry. Emma is probably still sleeping. See you sometime this afternoon. Remember, you can overcome anything, love your Charming."_

Snow continued to frown before putting the note back down. Everything seemed off about the day. There were no birds chirping, ominous black clouds swirled in the sky, and she could feel the monster tugging at her even harder then before. It seemed to whisper from within that there was a way she could silence all the pain and all the sadness. However it of course came with a price. Snow mechanically shuffled over to her drawer and put on her favorite sundress and cardigan. She knew what she had to do, but the consequences plagued her mind. She could imagine her family visiting her grave, Emma sobbing at her gravestone; Charming hugging their daughter long after their friends had left. But somehow Snow knew that she had to conquer the monster and there was, in her mind, only one solution. Walking up the stairs, she peered into Emma's room one final time. Her daughter lay in her bed facing her mother, still sleeping but with a smile spread across her face. Snow put her hand over her mouth in order to keep a sob from erupting from her being before literally (practically) walking out of her daughter's life. Snow made her way back downstairs and tearing a piece of paper from a notebook, took a pencil, and sat on one of the bar stools.

She had never really imagined what she would put in her final note to the world. But she could only think of a few words, and through tears wrote: "_Maybe we will all find each other in another life. Always, Snow_." Folding the paper in half, she put on her favorite hat, coat and cast one long look around the apartment through tears. Her eyes finally came on the only picture the family had taken together. Henry sat on his mother's lap, chin in his hands as Emma rested her head on top of his while smiling. Snow and Charming sat beside the two of them both also smiling as they both had their arms around their daughter and grandson. Snow picked up the picture, tucked it into her pocket and set off towards her destination.

_This is it, _Snow thought, standing on top of the railing of the "toll" bridge. She felt the soft wind pick her hair up a bit and she felt a single tear slip down her cheek as she began to let her fingers go from the pole. "MOM! STOP, DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN," Emma cried as she ran and threw herself towards her mother. She grasped her fingers just in time and held on as tightly as she could. "Mom, don't let go, I've got you. I love you" Emma spoke through a strangled voice as tears streamed down her cheeks. Snow hung onto Emma's fingers but looked down and then back up into her daughter's face. She could see a million emotions on her daughter's face, but the most apparent was fear. Fear was what etched across her face, fear of what was to come, but most of all a fear of losing her mother. The look on Emma's face brought Snow back to a moment not so long ago when her and Emma were still in the Enchanted Forest, standing in front of the torched wardrobe that had been Emma's salvation.

_"I was angry at you for so long, wondering how you could choose…to let me grow up without you. But after seeing all this, you gave up everything, for me, and you're still doing that. I'm sorry, I'm just, I'm not used to someone putting me first,"_ the final words snapped Snow back to reality. And reality slapped her across the face while she hung, her life literally hanging in the balance. She could let go, let the monster win or she can fight. Fight as she always has, fight as she always will. And it's in this moment that she made her decision. She tightened her grip on Emma's hand and her daughter nearly gasped. "Mom?" she asks, the single word barely slipping from her lips. Emma helped her back onto the bridge with much effort and then they were sitting there hugging as if they would never let go.

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?" Emma asked between raspy tear ridden breaths. Snow's not quite sure who cried harder that day but she knows that she will never again think of death as her only solution. She knows all she needs is her family. As long as she has her family, she has all that she needs, and she is _home._

* * *

**Anyone catch the 'If I Stay' novel reference? If you didn't you totally need to read the book asap it's amazing. Also Megan, sorry if this was a little sad on your birthday but hey it had a happy ending so I hope that makes up for it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

11**. Charming accidentally drinks a love potion and falls in love with Red! Snow obviously reacts in a Snow type of way. What does she do? Also, she enlists Emma and Henry to help her.**

**Written by: Lisa**

"You sure this is a good idea, kid?" Emma asked, eyeing the potion they had somehow concocted nervously.

"Sure!" He replied eagerly, bouncing a little in his chair, tapping the glass with the fuming liquid excitedly, "It'll be so cool to see Prince Charming with super strength! What could possibly go wrong?"

Later that evening, Emma wished she had never gotten out of bed.

* * *

Mixing it into Charming's coffee was too easy. Emma watched as her father slowly looked up from his newspaper article, staring off into space.

"Dad?" Emma asked, approaching him worryingly, "You okay?"

"Where's Red?" he asked, his voice strange and his breathing a little off.

"Uh, what?" Emma asked, confused. Charming grabbed her arm a little urgently.

"Red! Where is she?" His pupils were huge and oh God, was he the magical equivalent of high?

"At work?" Emma tried, not really sure how to respond.

He was up in a flash and out the door before she could process what had happened.

"Come on!" She called after Henry, and they ran after him.

He ran the entire way.

He burst into the little café and looked around wildly. The racket drew everyone's attention, including Snow's, who sat in one of the booths, chatting with Red.

"Charming-?" Snow barely got out before he was kneeling down in front of Red, his expression reverent.

"Red Riding Hood," Charming announced in his princely tone, "I love you!"

The confusion was of truly epic proportions. The slap he received from Snow would last for days.

* * *

"He was just supposed to be super strong, like the Hulk," Henry lamented as Snow paced up and down in their little flat, Charming banished to the sofa while they talked. Emma felt five years old when faced with her mother's fury.

"I don't _care _what your intentions were, you should have known better then to mess around with magic! Both of you! What are we supposed to do? He thinks- he loves-" She couldn't continue, too red-faced and distraught to say anything. Charming murmured Red's name under his breath over and over.

Emma couldn't get past how creepy that was.

"We'll think of something," she promised her mother, drawing her into a hug. Then she mouthed to Henry, "Find Gold."

The kid was off like a shot.

"He gave me this," Henry announced as he came back. Snow was glaring at Charming and tapping her foot on the floor while Charming lay back on the sofa, his eyes closed. Whenever he sighed, "Red", Snow would hit him with the nearest available object.

Emma took the paper from Henry and unfolded it, reading the message:

"HAVE FUN! Take some pictures for me for blackmail purposes, would you, Emma dear? Enjoy your day! –Mr. Gold."

Emma crumpled up the paper.

"Little bastard," she hissed. Snow flicked Charming's nose and pinched his ear.

The weirdness was just too much for Emma.

"Walk with me, kid," she told Henry, snatching her coat and getting the hell out of the apartment.

* * *

When they came back, Charming was… singing. Badly. And out of tune.

_"Red, dearest Red, how I love you so," _he droned, _"I want to kiss you in the new-fallen snow!"_

"I'm not the one who's going to be falling," Snow gritted out, red-faced and huffing something fierce. When she spotted Emma, she grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her toward the liquor cabinet.

"Drinks. Now," she instructed, and Emma wasn't about to say no. She got out three glasses and poured out more whiskey then should be legal.

The singing got worse after that.

* * *

At around midnight, Charming fell silent, blinked a few times, and took a deep breath, shaking his head. The others watched him, Emma with some difficulty due to how totally plastered she was.

He instantly went red in the face.

"I'm in the doghouse, aren't I?" he asked meekly.

"Oh, you have no idea," Snow replied curtly, changing the channel and obstinately ignored him in favor of watching The Bachelor.


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**12. Somebody has destroyed Gold's suits! Emma enlists everyone to help her to keep the Dark One from destroying the town. **

**Written by: Saskia**

"WHO DID THIS?" Rumplestilskin could feel himself seething. Gripping his cane tighter in his hand, he feels himself spin wildly around toward the sound of his little bell above the door ringing. Half of the Charming family clan stands in his doorway, and though normally he would be grinning like a mad man he is too angry to even think straight. Charming and Emma exchange a look and walk slowly forward, guns pointed in front of them. They would never really think to shoot the imp but he was menacing enough to cause someone in town to call the sheriff station.

"What the hell is it Rumple?" Charming asks, practically rolling his eyes and putting the gun back in his holster, crossing his arms.

"Someone, destroyed all my…suits," Rumple practically whispers out the last word, causing Emma's hand to clasp over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Gold's stare silences her and he begins to make his way out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charming asks, pulling on the man's arm. Rumple shrugs him off and opens the door before flashing them a maniacal smile.

"They destroy my suits, I destroy the town," he answers before slowly letting the door close behind him.

"You can't just do that Gold!" Emma shouts at him, not quite accustomed to using his fairy tale pseudonym.

"WELL I'M SO GLAD I DON'T GIVE A DAMN," he yells back, making his way down Main Street to carry out god knows what.

* * *

"Well that plan went well Dad," Emma curses under her breath, looking over the side of the overturned car her family is hiding behind. Neal chuckles slightly before being silenced by Emma's glare. 30 minutes after they had attempted to have him confronted, Rumplestilskin is on a rampage, overturning cars and throwing bursts of magic every which way, which had landed a few people in the unfortunate bodies of mice.

"I don't see you coming up with a better one there Princess!" her father retorts, feeling his wife's grip tighten around his arm. Henry crouches behind his dad; chuckling along with Neal about the strange turn of events. The entire Charming family clan raise their heads above the car as they watch Rumplestilskin again throw a burst of purple smoke out of his hands. He stomps along angrily before seeming to make up his mind and stomp away from Main Street.

"Where is he going?" Snow asks, head turning to look at her family. Everyone but Henry shrug, causing four pairs of eyes to turn to him.

"Well it looked like," Henry begins and both Charming and Neal nod towards him, causing Emma and Snow to swoon slightly at their husbands being so understanding and caring towards him. "He was going to my mom's house," Henry finishes, nodding his head towards the side street. Charming nods once, and quickly grabbing Snow by the hand, leads everyone down the street and towards the large, white mansion.

* * *

"THIS IS LOW, even for you your Majesty," Rumple yells, as he slams open the door while Regina sits innocently at the dining room table, sipping her tea.

"To whatever are you referring imp?" Regina asks, swirling her teaspoon around in the cup and placing it in her mouth before licking away the tea; dropping it back softly into the cup.

"Don't play nice with me your majesty, I KNOW," Rumple begins to raise his voice, barely hearing the Charmings quietly open the door and begin to make their way to the imp and the queen. Regina looks extremely puzzled and Charming understands that she truly does not have an idea as to what he is referring to. Finally reaching Regina's side, Charming and Emma both draw out their guns once again as added insurance. Rumple begins to scream again, waving his arms wildly at the queen.

"Don't you understand? She is lying, the queen is lying!" he gestures to his suit in outrage. Regina stands and slowly walks around the table toward Rumplestilskin, clearly barely frightened by his threat.

"Alright imp I destroyed your suits. You needed to be taught a lesson in both fashion and otherwise," Regina winks and turns her back knowing Rumple's stare is piercing through her back.

"YOU MAKE SOME MORE FOR ME RIGHT NOW!" Rumple screams and the entire family looks at each other in confusion.

"Dad, couldn't you just conjure up a few?" Neal asks, before ducking to avoid the teacup being hurled his way.

"I have many powers, but know this, unfortunately all power has its limits," Rumple looks down and the glares back at Regina.

"Fine imp have it your way," with a whisk of her hand as many suits as Gold can carry appear neatly folded in his arms. He giggles gleefully and is interrupted by Regina describing her choices.

"I choose all darker suits, thought they may be a little more appropriate," Regina smiles at her joke while most of the family simply scratch their heads in confusion. Emma rolls her eyes and Henry mutters: "I understood that reference," before being silenced by Emma. Rumple finally walks out the door and the Charmings quickly follow suit, making their way back to the apartment.

"What a crazy day," Charming shakes his head, pulling Snow to him and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Agreed," voices Neal, mimicking his father in law's motion and causing Emma's face to break out into a wide smile. They all make their way up to the apartment and have barely shut the door when a shriek is heard out in the chilly night air. A sudden rapping comes at the door and Henry opens it quickly to find Granny and Red standing at their doorway.

Snow moves quickly to the door with concern, looking from her best friend to Granny. "What is it?" she asks, voice low, hoping not to provoke Granny who looks as though she may snap someone's neck at any given moment.

"Someone destroyed my crossbow, and they better be willing to damn well PAY," Granny yells before trudging back down the stairs, followed quickly by Red who stares at everyone as though they should follow.

Charming leads the way, rolling his eyes before the entire family follows Granny and Red out into the night.

"Here we go again."


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**13. Oops! Abigail somehow has another curse placed on her to be in love with Charming, and Emma enacted it as an April fools day joke on her parents.**

**Written by: Saskia**

There was a frantic knocking on the door as the sun peeked through the curtains. Emma opened one eye, then the other and groaned. Who was at the door at (checking her alarm clock) 7:15 in the god damn morning? Considering it was a Saturday of all days, Emma was severely pissed off. She made her way quietly down the stairs and opened the door to find a very frazzled looking…Abigail, she remembered, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Where is he?" Abigail whisper yelled, still for some reason in her pajamas. Emma blinked her eyes and let her mouth hang open while she gathered words.

"Who exactly?" she asked, giving Abigail the once over as she pushed past her and into the entryway of the apartment.

"Charming of course!" Abigail clapped her hands together in glee while Emma raised her eyebrows.

"You're joking right?" Emma asked. Then she remembered, slapping her hand to her head, her April Fools day prank. Just the night before, the Charming family had been out to Granny's for dinner and as they had passed Abigail and Frederick eating, Emma had snuck a couple drops of a love potion she had gotten from Rumple into her coffee cup.

Emma just hadn't thought the effects were going to be so severe and so..soon.

Abigail marched towards was what she assumed was Charming's bed, and Emma clapped her hand to her mouth as she threw back the curtains. Snow lay against her husband's chest and he had her hands wrapped around her as they both slept soundly. Luckily, Emma realized as Abigail's face began to turn beet red, they were actually clothed this time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Abigail screamed, walking over to Charming and all but slapping him across the face. He was up like a shot, eyes wide and turned to Abigail in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN WHAT?" Charming sputtered out, mimicking her tone and staring with an utter look of confusion at Emma. Snow was also up in an instant, clutching Charming's arm and looking at Abigail with dark eyes.

"BITCH YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" Abigail screamed at Snow, rounding the corner to her side of the bed. Snow stood up and clenched her fists at her sides. She got right up in Abigail's face, as Emma had to hold in gut busting laughter but also fear.

"What did you just say to me?" Snow asked, spitting out the words. Abigail repeated it, slowly and carefully but was in the middle of the word boyfriend when Snow…pounced. She tackled Abigail to the ground and was about to lay a serious smack down on her when Emma intervened and shoved her off the woman. Abigail picked herself back up, smiled menacingly at Snow, and walked back over to Charming.

"Well I have to go pick up some breakfast but…" she placed a kiss on Charming's cheek, "I will definitely see you later." Charming semi gasped as Emma tried not to laugh. She had to keep up the charade.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you Emma?" her mother asked sweetly, but with an undertone of anger. Emma just looked at her wide-eyed and shook her head. Snow shrugged and quickly got dressed before walking over to the door and examining near the coats.

"Snow, what are you doing?" Charming sounded exasperated as Snow finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out her husband's sword and began to walk out the door.

"I've just got a woman to give a few reminders to," she smiled devilishly and went out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Charming, running after her. Emma was suddenly glad that Henry was spending the weekend at Regina's before running after her parents.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, okay Mom I said I was sorry, OW!" Emma exclaimed as her mother literally dragged her by the ear through the apartment door a few hours later.

"Do you know what kind of damage you could have done Emma?" Snow asked, crossing her arms as they closed the door.

"Snow, it was pretty funny…" Charming chuckled but then his laughter died down as Snow stared at him.

"You are grounded young lady. For a whole week." Snow finished, crossing the counter to make some hot chocolate.

"But Mommm," Emma whined, "I'm an adult. You can't ground me!"

"Want to make it two?" Snow asked, eyes flashing.

"Fine," Emma marched away before apologizing profusely again as she walked up the stairs and closed the door.

"Well, it's impressive that we can still provide her with a few interesting punishments as an adult," Charming smiled, and Snow smiled right back, but then her grin became larger and more evil looking.

"Uh oh, I don't like that look. What are you thinking Snow?" Charming asked, looking up at their daughter's closed door. Snow continued to smile before replying:

"Just you wait. Next year will be an interesting April Fool's Day for Emma."


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

** 14. Henry's growing up so fast! Way too fast... He's hit puberty and it is one hell of a rough road. Charming and Snow are trying desperately to ride out the storm, much to Emma's amusement.**

**Written by: Saskia**

"WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?" Henry yelled. He stomped down the stairs as Charming and Snow stood behind the counter in the kitchen, washing dishes. Emma simply laughed slightly, knowing exactly what she had gone through as a teenager. Snow and Charming however, did not understand the many "joys" of puberty.

"What's wrong Henry?" Snow asked softly, trying to calm him down. Charming tried to cross the counter, but Henry simply turned to glare at him and he stopped.

"Grace won't go on a date with me. I texted her all, Yo, and she was all, Henry, not this again, I'm dating someone."

"I mean come on, people cheat on each other all the time. Even Snow over here cheated on Charming with fricking Frankenstein" Henry practically yelled, looking down at his breakfast with distaste. Snow drank her coffee slowly as she listened to Henry's rant before sputtering and choking as he came to the last part. Charming looked partly horrified and Emma had to suppress laughter.

"Is that really appropriate Henry?" Charming asked, also keeping a low tone so as not to offend the boy.

"Sorry but its true!" Henry answered before proceeding to shovel down his breakfast. He checked his phone again, rolled his eyes and picked up the plate while going over to put on his coat.

"Henry, where are you going?" asked Emma, still trying to hold back a smile.

"Out." Henry replied, indifferent. Snow looked over at Charming who shrugged before telling Henry, "Buddy you should probably leave the plate here?"

"OPA BITCHES!" Henry yelled before smashing his plate on the ground. He proceeded to close the door behind him as Emma turned around in her barstool to look at her parents.

"Ummmm…" Charming began.

"What," Snow continued.

"The"

"Hell"

"Just"

Happened," Snow finished as the couple looked over at their daughter.

"Puberty," Emma answered, finally letting herself laugh. Charming gave a small chuckle before helping Snow clean up the now destroyed plate.

"Well only one thing we can do now to stop the total destruction of Storybrooke from a hormonal and puberty ridden almost teenager.." Emma left off as Charming and Snow finished cleaning up and turned to look at her.

"What's that?" Snow asked seeming concerned for Henry's wellbeing, which made Emma smile.

"Follow him" Emma replied before handing her parents one of the walkies, putting on her leather jacket and walking out the door.

* * *

"Alright, the subject is approaching Granny's as we speak," Emma spoke into the walkie, knowing her parents were probably not far behind her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Charming asked, now suddenly right behind her.

"Oh my god Dad, you can't just go sneaking up on me like that," Emma rolled her eyes as Charming looked over at her lovingly. Snow watched the exchange with growing emotions now that Emma had finally decided to call her parents' mom and dad regularly. Emma signaled for them to follow her as they slowly made their way up the stairs and into the diner. Sitting down with their menus up to protect their faces, all three slowly lowered them at the same time (unbeknownst to them all) before looking over as Henry sat at a booth, talking to Grace. They both got up suddenly to leave, Henry looking happy but Grace looking unsure. As he walked by Emma and her parents, still enthralled in their menus, Snow and Charming put them down.

"You okay Henry? Want us to buy you anything?" Snow asked, her mothering instinct pushing through.

Henry's face turned bright red as he spit out: "Don't follow me!"

Emma let out a sigh of frustration and slapped her menu down on the table as he left. "What the hell guys?" Emma sighed heavily again as Snow and Charming looked down in dismay. Emma stood and the couple followed her out the door as they attempted to catch up with Henry. Pressing their backs up against a shop, Emma put her finger over her lips before poking her head around the corner. Snow and Charming quickly followed suit, listening in to Henry and Grace's conversation.

"I broke up with Adam today. I just couldn't be in that kind of a relationship anymore. And I guess I kind of realized that I really like you Henry. I really do," Grace looked down at her feet, blushing slightly. Charming mumbled: "Go for it Henry, you can do this." Snow shot him a look to silence him and he smiled. Henry leaned in and pressed his lips to Grace's as both of them smiled. Emma gasped and Snow smiled widely before partly yelling: "THAT'S HIS FIRST KISS. CAN I GET A PICTURE?" and whipping out her phone. All three ducked behind the wall as Grace and Henry turned around, looking confused.

"What was that?" Grace asked, smiling as Henry took her hand.

"You don't want to know," Henry answered, leading her down the street as Snow, Charming and Emma all high fived and headed home.

* * *

Later that night, Charming and Snow lay on the couch together sound asleep. Emma wrapped a blanket around them and sat on the couch reading. The door finally opened softly, and Henry tried to make his way up the stairs quietly. Emma turned around and whispered: "Nice try kid," as she watched him sit down on the stairs. She sat beside him and wrapped an arm around her son. Surprisingly, he lay his head down on her shoulder and began to speak.

"I'm sorry about today Mom. I know I've been angry a lot lately, and I should apologize to Gramps and Grandma that wasn't fair for them. But seriously did you guys really have to follow me?" Henry asked, smiling as he took his head off Emma's shoulder. Emma sighed before ruffling his hair.

"It's okay kid. I know why you're like this. Puberty was hell for me, and probably for your father so you got both our traits there. Your grandma and grandpa love you though even if they don't exactly understand what's going on, and we were just trying to protect you, so I'm sorry if that got you upset," Emma finished, rubbing Henry's hair again. She led him upstairs and he slipped right into bed; falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Emma laid a kiss on his forehead whispering: "I love you Henry."

She exited the room and stood at the doorway, turning her head as she heard her parents come up behind her.

"Well we've withered quite a few storms from Henry's puberty," Charming laughed from behind Emma, as all three watched over Henry sleeping for a few moments. They finally closed the door softly before beginning to retreat to each of their bedrooms.

"Mom? Dad?" Emma asked, partly flashing back to when she had first called her parents the two words she had been waiting for.

"Yes, honey?" Snow asked, taking Emma's hand. She pulled them both into a hug as she spoke: "Thank you, for everything." Snow and Charming simply smiled and pulled away after a few moments, squeezing her hand before they finally went downstairs to their room. Emma smiled and entered her own room before softly closing the door.

All was right in the Charming household, and knowing they could conquer the storms of the darkest curses and the interesting paths of puberty made everyone fall asleep a little more easily that night.


	16. Chapter 16

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

** 15. Granny is having a bad ass day. No wait everyone is. There is a legitimate bad ass day when everyone gets back to the enchanted forest. The biggest bad ass move of the day wins.**

**Written by: Lisa**

Granny looked up from the order she was scribbling down, staring off into the distance. Red saw her go still out of the corner of her eye, and after setting down the dishes for their patrons; she went over and put a hand on Granny's sleeve.

"Granny? Are you okay?" Red asked. Granny looked over to her.

"It's happening again, darling," she said. Red's eyes went wide.

"You mean-"

"Yes," she replied, nodding slightly, "I'm feeling badass today."

Red closed the café as Granny grabbed her crossbow.

* * *

Emma was awoken by Henry.

"Mm, what?" she demanded, rolling over and trying to sleep. Her son kept shaking her arm until she faced him again, groaning in protest.

"It's happening again!" he told her excitedly.

"What is?" Emma asked, sitting up and checking her phone's display. Almost noon. Far too early.

"They're having a badass competition in the square again!" Henry announced, jumping up and down, "Come on, you _have _to come!"

"Oh my sweet flying Jesus on a motorbike, _why?" _Emma demanded, "And you! I thought I said not to use that word."

"Aw, come on! It's just a word!" Henry protested as Emma hurried to get dressed.

* * *

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

One arrow after the other, hitting dead center.

Snow was feeling rather good about herself.

Red's metamorphosis and the parkour had been impressive, and when Snow and Granny teamed up to show off their marksmanship, nobody could look away.

Even charming, who'd juggled three flaming swords, looked positively love-struck and impressed. And competitive.

Oh, it was on.

Snow turned on her heel and fired an arrow at Grumpy. The crowd gasped as it sailed over his head, right through his cap, and pinned it to the nearest wall.

The other dwarves had to hold him back as he began to yell, and dragged him away.

Mr. Gold watched the proceedings on the sidelines, smiling to himself.

"All right, yeah, no," Emma announced as she drove up onto the scene with Henry, hopping out of the car, "This ends here before the whole town gets killed or somebody burns the place to the ground. Go home, all of you!"

"But we need to know who's most badass!"

"You want to know? Fine, that would be me. Now leave," Emma told them.

"Wait, whoa, hold up," Snow said, frowning as she approached her daughter, "What makes you the most badass?"

Emma gave her mother a look.

"I gave birth to a kid in jail. Without anesthetic. Or anything. Because the idiots didn't get there in time. _Did I mention I was in jail?"_

The town silently agreed that Emma was, indeed, the most badass.

She even had a trophy made.


	17. Chapter 17

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

16**. The stuff that's happened during Emma's life is like something out of a tv show... Wait... They are! Everyone becomes aware they're inside a tv show. Team Evil is not amused. **

**Written by: Saskia**

"Henry, what the hell?" Emma curses as he pokes her to wake up. He looks at her with wide eyes, and her mama bear instinct (clearly inherited from her own mother) takes over:

"What's wrong kid? Are you hurt? Is there a burglar? Giant on the loose? Talk to me."

"Well you might want to come downstairs, and put some clothes on besides pajamas," Henry trails off before hopping out the door and down the stairs. Emma sits puzzled before changing and following her son down the stairs. There are men and women EVERYWHERE. Lights beam down at Emma as she walks downstairs, and she sees cameras and sound equipment being moved rapidly. A man looks relieved as he rushes over to her:

"Thank goodness! We need to film the breakfast scene in just a few," and giving her the once over, "and you definitely need some make up." He shoves her in the direction of a chair and Emma sits down with her head spinning, wondering what the hell is happening.

* * *

"Well your majesty to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rumple asks, raising his eyebrows as Regina scowls.

"You tell me! There are all these people following me with cameras, screaming for me to stick to the bloody script. It's as if…" the color begins to drain from Regina's face as it dawns on her. "As if we were all in some sort of television show. I thought I told you not to let those reality tv show freaks anywhere near here!" She is fuming and the imp cannot help but chuckle.

"Well your majesty, better get ready for your big debut!" he announces before whisking open the doors and flashes are everywhere as Regina blinks rapidly.

"Alright, rolling," the cameraman whispers, and all eyes are on Regina. She rolls her eyes before beginning to stomp out of the shop.

"OUT OF MY WAY FOOLS!" echo through the shop as the queen pushes through everyone. The cameraman raises his eyebrows before beginning to follow her.

"Wait we just need you one more time back in there. You just have to quickly kiss Gold in an intense moment.." the poor man trails off before a purple mushroom cloud is seen as far as the troll bridge; erupting from Regina's hands as she turns the man into a mouse.

* * *

"Nice touch with the cinnamon, however did you pick it?" Snow asks, giggling as she sips the warm drink. Charming can't help himself. Her laugh is what gets him every time. He hoists her around the waist laughing as she puts down her cup and he begins to kiss her wildly. But Charming is still understanding, and can see Snow is tired. So he settles for lying her down on the bed and simply laying with her. She smiles as he plays with the short ends of her hair, drinking her beautiful features in for himself. She brings her lips to his in a long kiss.

Suddenly, three heads peek over the other side of the bed, one with a large camera with the red 'record' light flashing.

"This is gonna be a great scene," the camera man whispers to his crew and they both nod. Charming breaks away and turns around to the men:

"Um what the hell are you doing here?"

"Filming scene 2. It's a small intimate moment between you two, so stop interrupting the film and keep going at it. This is some good stuff!"

It takes all of 5 seconds before all three of the men are thrown out on their asses, wondering what the hell they said wrong.

* * *

"Well Red, I am sorry that you have to work the night shift, but rules are rules!" Granny huffs, checking the cash register once again. Red rolls her eyes and continues to lean against the counter provocatively, winking at whose mouth hangs open. A woman with a camera appears beside Red, who gives a small shriek at being so startled.

"This is going quite well. We have the subject being ogled by Frankenstein. Quite an interesting take on the classic tales…" the woman is interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder. She whirls around and into the face of Granny who raises her cross bow.

"Do not bother my grand daughter while she is working. I strongly suggest you get out of here," the woman stares at the older woman wide eyed before packing up her stuff and leaving.

"Wait don't go! I can do something awesome!" Leroy appears out of nowhere, waving his arms at the woman as he follows her out the door. "The camera loves me!"

* * *

The next day, the entire crew is yelling at each other as they get into their cars and drive away from the town; terrified as a wall of purple smoke approaches them. Regina stands in the middle of the street, arms crossed, smiling devilishly as she waves good-bye to them. A black car however, passes the crew as they leave, and Regina smiles as they pull up to her.

"Ah yes Oprah, I was told you would be coming," Regina smiles at the famed woman who flashes her own smile and looks around at the town with wide eyes. Regina leans against the car as she smiles wickedly and says:

"Welcome to Storybrooke…"


	18. Chapter 18

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

** 17. Turns out Henry wrote the book of fairytales and everyone's been playing a prank on Emma the whole time. Or are they? Emma is the only believer in the town and has to round up everyone to defeat Regina.**

**Written by: Lisa**

Emma wasn't exactly sure what to think when this kid – her son – told her his town was magical.

Actually, no, she knew exactly what she had thought: Wow, no. Magic doesn't exist, kid, sorry to say.

She just wasn't sure how to respond, as he looked across from her in the little café, ever hopeful.

"So," Emma said, elongating the word as she thought ahead, "You think everybody in this town is a fairytale character."

"They are!" he – Henry – replied excitedly, "See? I have the book here and everything. It says who everybody's supposed to be."

He hauled out a large tome, titled Once Upon A Time. Emma let the book slide up to her, and reluctantly opened the pages, flipping through it.

The pictures did bare striking resemblance to the people in the town, but that didn't mean anything. Some local author probably did it, and the kid was just delusional.

That thought made Emma kind of sad.

"Listen, Henry," she told him, "I think you've got an over-active imagination is all. Magic isn't a real thing. You know that, right? Magic isn't real."

"Yes it is!" henry protested right away, "I know you think there's something wrong with me, but please! Let me prove it to you!"

Emma sighed and shook her head and made to leave, but Henry grabbed her arm.

"Fine," he conceded quickly, "If you won't stay to see the magic, at least… Stay? For a few nights? I want to… Talk to you. Get to know you a little."

For some reason, Emma couldn't say no. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

Henry smiled as she promised to book a room.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Emma demanded, wide-eyed.

"I-I don't know!" Henry responded, "But… do you think it was her? The Evil Queen?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," Emma replied, her tone exasperated and angry.

She had had it up to here with Regina and her condescending, cruel, messed-up mind games.

As they turned the corner, they found the main street in disarray. People moved toward the shops and away from the center of the road, which sported a huge, smoking crater. People exclaimed at one another in confusion and fear, holding their friends and family close.

"Whoa," Henry commented, staring. Emma approached the crater and took a look inside.

She blinked at what she saw.

The book. Henry's book. The book they thought they'd lost a week ago.

It lay at the center of the crater, completely untouched, gleaming with some sort of surreal aura of light.

Graham stepped in to quarantine the area.

* * *

After the chaos of the night, a chilly confrontation with Regina, and being brought in for questions, Emma was very happy to go back to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Do you have scotch?" Emma asked, needing a drink very badly.

Mary Margaret didn't bother giving her a glass.

* * *

She was having tea.

In the town hall.

Surrounded by ordinary people.

"A prank."

A few snickers could be heard from the back rows. Someone shuffled in their seat and coughed. Regina smiled, her smile strangely sweet and completely unnerving.

"Yes," she replied, "It was Henry's idea, actually. This town is so boring, Miss Swan, that we all jump at the chance to listen to a boy's wild idea and make it a reality."

Emma's head was beginning to hurt.

"So- so wait… none of that... Nothing I saw-"

"Was real, no," Regina replied, sitting demurely in her chair. It was like she was an entirely different person.

Emma wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"Oh, don't worry, everybody here likes you," Mary Margaret cut in, seeing Emma's confusion, "And everybody who got to act nice to you genuinely feels that way. At least, I know I do. I wasn't lying when I said you were one of the few friends I have. We just… we wanted to try it out. Turns out, it was a great exercise for building the community as well."

"It's true," David responded, one arm around Kathryn's shoulder, "We all had a lot of fun. We hope… I mean, are you upset?"

Emma wasn't sure what it was she felt. But she did know she had to get out.

So she stood up, and calmly left.

* * *

"Dinner was fantastic, thank you," Emma said, "That lasagna was the best I've had in years."

"Oh, well thank you," Regina replied, sitting at the head of the table. David, Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold and Henry continued to eat, just about done the main course.

"Here, let me get that for you," Mr. Gold offered. Emma waved him off.

"Oh, no, it's fine, thanks," she replied, "I got it."

"What's for dessert?" Henry asked, scarcely done his last bite.

"Slow down, you, or you'll give yourself a stomach ache," Regina replied, ruffling his hair, "It's chocolate mousse cake."

"Oh, Regina, you've got to stop having me over, I'm going to be the size of a house!" Mary Margaret laughed.

They finished up dinner and moved onto dessert, the guests leaving one by one.

They exchanged emails and phone numbers with Emma.

She had to leave and get back home.

"Thank you for such a fun evening," Emma told Regina and Henry as she stood on the porch in the cool night air, "It was great."

"You'll come back to visit, right?" Henry asked. Emma laughed and bent down to hug him.

"You betcha I will," she replied, and Regina smiled approvingly. She stood up and shook hands with Regina.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan," she said, "It's been fun. Drive safely."

"Thanks, I will. See you around!"

* * *

As Emma left Storybrooke, she looked into her rearview mirror and nearly crashed.

Regina stood in the middle of the road, in a black gown, her hair done up, the vitriolic, cruel smile back on her face.

She raised her arm, and a flash of purple careened into Emma's car, making her scream.

She opened her eyes again.

Nothing.

But the damage to her car was severe, and very, very real.

Emma drove back home, not knowing which of the two versions of Storybrooke was indeed the real one.


	19. Chapter 19

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

18**. Emma is patching things up with Neal. They're going slow, but its like they picked up right where they left off. But then a familar face starts walking around town; Graham. What will Emma do?**

**Written by: Saskia**

It was not possible.

She had seen him in her arms all those years ago. Dying, using his last breath to tell her that she loved him. And yet here he was, sure as the earth that she walked on every day to go work at the sheriff station they had worked at together. Where the only feelings Graham had ever felt in Storybrooke came to life.

"Emma, I- Wait, who's this?" Graham's voice grew shaky as he turned to Neal. The man blew out a long breath before extending his arm towards Graham, who took it and smiled while shaking it.

"Graham this is Neal. My fiancé," Emma answered, and Graham's heart sunk into his stomach as he saw a ring that bore a great resemblance to Snow's on Emma's fourth finger. Neal smiled down at their clasped hands and tried to pull Emma along towards Granny's Diner. She gave him the _I'll be there in a few _stares and he smiled, patted Graham on the back and continued on his way.

Emma watched him go before turning back to Graham, who was watching her with longing eyes.

"What the hell happened Graham? I saw you, I held you when you-" she cuts off because even his eyes are growing misty as rain begins to softly coat their jackets.

"I don't really know. One minute I was taking what felt like my last breath and the next I was back in the enchanted forest. I tried desperately for so long to get back to the town when a man sold me a magic bean to portal out of there and well," he smiles as he looks around the town, "here I am!"

Emma frowns down at her boots. She wants to tell him what's in her heart so badly, it physically hurts her. She's having trouble breathing as he cups her face in his hands. Emma pushes her away and she can feel her heart shatter, just as much as she can see his break right before her eyes.

"Graham I, I can't. I've built an entire life with Neal. I've lived him since I was 18, and I will never stop loving him. Until I learned that he had abandoned me and I swear when I got to town the only man in my eyes was you. I did love you," Emma choked out, as Graham choked out:

"What changed?"

"Everything," Emma replied, allowing herself to give in and locking her eyes onto his, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. Graham craves more, and he slides a hand behind her neck as their salty tears mix with the rain water coating their faces. Emma smiles but she can tell from the way he kisses her with desperation that this will be the hardest thing she has ever had to do. Graham pulls away.

He knew there would be someone else. A beautiful woman like Emma could not end up never being married or at least engaged to someone. He knows he has to give her up, but sure as his steady heartbeat that he knows now is real, he knows he will never stop loving her. Even if she doesn't return the feelings. Emma presses one last kiss to his lips, holds out his hand, and turns away. Graham feels his fingers slide out of her own and watches as she begins to walk away before speaking.

"I'll miss you Ugly Duckling."

That was their nickname, one he made up for Emma the moment he discovered her last name. He had groaned when she dubbed him wolf boy, but the names stuck until the end.

Emma does not turn around, because she knows that if she does she will run right back into his arms. But she does love Neal, now and forever. However, there will always be a small part of her heart that she will reserve for the curly haired, huntsman with an accent that still makes her smile. She disappears from Graham's view just as she did the last time he saw her so many years ago in the Sheriff Station as he thought he lay dying. He casts one long look at the diner before turning on his heel and walking away in the opposite direction.

But as he walks away, Graham cannot help but smile at how his Ugly Duckling became a beautiful swan.


	20. Chapter 20

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

19**. Emma has to choose to save Neal or Charming. The only problem is both their lives are hanging in the balance, she's running out of time and she can only save one.**

**Written by: Lisa **

She was going to kill Regina.

She knew it.

The spell was entwined around Charming and Neal, choking the life out of them both. They were suspended above the ground, far out of her reach.

"You've lost this round, Miss Swan," Regina announced imperiously, drunk on the power, "Give up. You know they're both going to die anyway."

Snow was out cold behind her: Emma had put herself between her mother and her greatest enemy.

"Stop! Just stop this, Regina! Please!" Her voice was barely audible over the roar of the magic. It was akin to something alive, roaring and seething with rage, wounded. Charming let out a choked noise.

Emma heard a sharp crack, and saw Neal spasm.

Her mind was stuck on an endless loop of oh God, oh God, oh God-

Then she felt the warmth well up inside her, seeping through her insides and out onto her skin, like a protective coat of armor.

Magic.

Emma panicked. She didn't know how to direct it, how to use it to hurt. Nobody had taught her, nobody had guided her. She was at the mercy of the pending explosion, and anybody could get caught in the crossfire.

"So!" Regina called out pleasantly, "Who will it be? Your father," she said, the magic coiling tighter around Charming's limp frame, "Or your beloved?" Neal let out a low gurgle.

Their eyes were glazing over, their looks pleading.

But not for themselves.

_Save him, _their looks said, _you need him more._

Emma wanted to cry.

_I need you both equally, _she wanted to scream back, _God, I need you both so, so much._

The magic was building, the warmth turning into unbearable heat.

Regina's smile faltered.

Emma closed her eyes, picked one face to hold in her mind's eye, and was consumed by self-hatred.

She knew she could only save one.

Either way, knew a part of her would die.

Which one was more expendable? Neither.

But still, she chose.

The pulse of magic erupted, and everything was consumed with white.

Regina screamed.

_I love you, _Emma thought before she lost consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

20**. Charming and Neal haven't had much time to talk. But now that everything's calmed down, they talk. Charming gets rather protective of Emma while the men discuss.**

**Written by: Saskia**

"Hey Neal, do you mind if we uh talk?" Charming nudged Neal's shoulder as he observed the party. After everything seemed to have settled down-upon Henry, Emma and Neal's homecoming, they decided to throw a party. Or rather Snow decided to throw a party. Charming had been the ever doting husband, helping to pick out napkins and plates and cups and a whole flurry of activity to get ready. Now the whole party was in full swing, as everyone talked well into the night. Snow stood by the kitchen counter, leaning against it slightly; wearing a white sundress. She was absolutely glowing, and winked at Charming as he stared at her. She blushed before Red turned around from talking to her to shoot Charming a look. He chuckled and shrugged before following Neal out the door, down the stairs and out into the night.

It was a pleasant summer evening. The stars twinkled and danced as the two men sat down at a bench, feeling a little awkward. For Neal, it was the fact that sitting next to him was his girlfriend's father, a man he barely knew. Not only that, but how could he simply explain away why he had left his daughter, why she had grown up with no one, and how he had suddenly come back into her life? And for Charming, it was that the man who sat beside him had promised his life to his daughter and then whisked it away. Pulled the carpet out from under her, and run out into the night. He did not know the whole story, but as Charming let his own ideas of scenarios roll around like waves in a storm-he practically shuddered at the thought. Neal was the first to speak, his words quiet in the somewhat chilly night.

"I never meant to leave her. Emma I mean. It's just that August he showed me this typewriter that said: I know you're Baelfire. And I couldn't just go back to that life. It terrified me," Neal let his words sink in, worried about Charming's reaction.

Charming tried not to let his emotions show, running over his face with his hands. Breathing deeply he turned to look at Neal.

"Neal, I know you care about my daughter, I do. But do you understand how much my little girl was probably terrified? Being abandoned like that. Just like…I did. As much as I don't want to admit it to myself, I also abandoned her as a baby. I can keep telling myself that it did save all of us but just like she told me, we all would have been together if I had not let her go. That's something that I have to live with. But I will never let anything happen to her ever again, especially not abandonment. And knowing that you abandoned her once before scares me," Charming paused weighing the words in his head. Yes, he was being over protective. Yes, he had probably terrified Neal. But he couldn't let anything happen to Emma again. He wouldn't let it happen.

"I am sorry about well everything James or David or umm David? But I can make a promise to you forever that I will never abandon Emma again. She is, home to me. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody else. She completes me, brings out the best in me and protects me sometimes a hell of a lot better then I can protect myself. And that's why, I wanted to ask you for her hand in marriage, " Neal finished, producing a ring.

Charming almost fell off the bench in shock, embarrassingly. He stared at Neal for what felt like an eternity before finally making up his mind. He knew what he had to do.

"You can," a lump had formed in his throat and he swallows back tears. Time passed so fast, had she not just been born? Had the curse not just been broken? It was then that Charming's mind wandered. He could see their future. Neal and Emma moving in just down the street, coming to pick up Henry from Snow and Charming's house. All of them laughing as they shared a picnic or just watched TV together. Yes, it was perfect. But their lives had been anything but perfect since then. Could he truly trust this man to restore the balance to their family? "marry my daughter." Charming finished, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. The smile on Neal's face was unmatched and he pulled Charming in for a hug. Charming let out a chuckle and hugged Neal back before standing up from the bench, and gesturing back to the apartment. Neal nodded and they walked back.

* * *

The sounds of the party were still in full swing, and now having finally gotten closure with Neal over his daughter and the past Charming couldn't help but smile. He walked over to Emma, who was leaning against the counter, wine glass in hand, talking to Red. Her face was glowing and Charming smiled. There was a flash and Charming could see her as a child. Of course it was just his imagination but this dream was far better then the reality. He could see Emma running toward him, blonde curls bouncing up and down.

He exited the vision, before walking up to the pair. Red smiled and politely excused herself as Emma turned to look at her father.

"Hi. What's going on?" Emma asked, noticing the tears that were threatening to fall from her father's eyes.

"I love you Emma. And I'm sorry. About everything," Charming answered before gathering her in a hug. Emma smiled widely, and felt her own tears build up in her eyes.

"I love you too Dad. I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

21**. Snow somehow has to save her entire family from the clutches of the organisation that wants to destroy magic. The only problem is somehow all the magic in the town is gone so only all the ordinary characters can help her.**

**Written by: Lisa**

Snow was hiding. She evened her breathing as the men searched her apartment, upturning her valued belongings and combing messily through the place in search of her.

She tightened the grip on the gun in her hand, finger already lightly squeezing the trigger.

The men came toward the closet. She heard three footfalls.

Simple enough.

The doors were torn open, and she screamed as she fired bullets blindly in the dark, the night sky blinding her vision.

She heard panicked, non-descript shouts and cries of pain.

She didn't stop until the sounds weren't advancing on her anymore.

Three man lay in heaps on the floor, two breathing harshly and trying not to show pain, the third lying very still.

She grabbed the nearest flashlight with shaky hands and flicked it on. She went over to one of the men, and had to hide her wince as she pressed the heel of her boot onto his open bullet wound. He let out a chocked moan. Snow pointed the gun at his head. He stared back with a look of total hatred.

"Where. Is. My. Family."

* * *

When Red came to, she was instantly aware of three things.

One: she wasn't at home. The scent of the building she was inside was totally unfamiliar.

Two: she wasn't wearing her cloak.

Three: she hadn't turned into a bloodthirsty wolf yet.

Something was very, very wrong.

"Granny?" she called, her voice rough and cracked, "Granny-" she doubled over into a coughing heap on the straw-covered concrete ground.

Then she heard it, in the far corner of her cell: breathing.

Three distinct breathing patterns, the smell of three hearts pumping three supplies of blood at break-neck speed. Adrenaline was coming off the bodies in waves.

"Red!" Charming called out, relief and triumph clear in his tone of voice, "Red, thank God! Are you okay?"

"I... think so," she replied, looking over to see Charming, Emma and Henry shackled to the wall of their prison. Henry was slightly dozing, but there were clear signs that he had been crying viciously. Emma looked exhausted, but there was renewed hope in her eyes as Red turned to face them.

"Do you remember what happened?" Charming asked gently, tentatively.

In a flash, Red remembered: the tanks, the bullets, the screaming. The pulse of pure black encompassing the town, draining her of her energy and life-force and identity: draining her of her magic. Goons man-handling her into a truck and driving her away, not knowing if her Granny was alive or-

"Yeah," she replied, "I remember."

"Can you tell where we are?" Emma asked, mindful to keep her voice down so as to not wake Henry.

"No idea," Red replied, "This building's got nothing I can trace. If we could get outside, then maybe I could find our way back."

"So, escape first, get back to Storybrooke, and then get some answers," Emma replied, looking over to her father for confirmation. Charming nodded.

"Now we just need a plan for getting out of here…"

They were all silent for a long time.

* * *

The sheer numbers of volunteers had astonished Snow a little.

After all this time, her friends and subjects were loyal to her and her family, to the bitter end.

She secretly worried that, this time, she'd be leading them all to their graves.

"They have guns, highly-trained forces, stealth technology, and who knows what else. What do we have? Certainly not magic," Grumpy told the large group of very lost and frightened creatures stripped of their magic. They were like fish out of water, and they didn't quite know how to cope.

"Now, come on," Jiminy said, "We've got to do this! Besides, our magic isn't our only form of attack. We have other means of getting Snow's family back. We have archers, hunters. There are those of us who are brilliant, or strong, or resourceful, and if we combine those forces into an effective plan, then we can't fail!"

That got a few cheers from the crowd. Jiminy always had such a way with words, Snow mused.

"it's going to be dangerous," she announced, "I won't lie to you. I'm not counting on getting out with my life, so if you want to stay, I won't think anything of it, truly."

"My Red's locked up too," Granny said, stepping forward, "And dear, if you think we're going to quit on you know when things get tough, you've got another thing coming."

Snow smiled at her and faced the crowd.

"Let's begin planning," she said, "I want to strike before dawn breaks."

* * *

The interrogations were brutal.

Charming didn't mind, though: anything to keep their filthy hands off his daughter and grandson.

He felt his ribs bruise as he got kicked expertly in the chest for the fifth time.

"Where is the source of your magic?" The man in the suit asked. Charming caught his breath and eyes the man furiously.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I don't know where it came from."

The snapping of fingers and another punch to the temple momentarily stunned Charming.

"We cast a neutralization spell on your quaint little town, but we have access to much more sinister magic if need be," the man drawled.

Charming just spat in his face.

* * *

The infiltration was a stunning success.

That's how Snow knew it was a trap right away.

And sure enough, they came at her and her little band of volunteers, guns blazing.

She loosed three arrows in rapid succession, taking down three men in the process. Granny acted as sniper, taking up the rear and shooting any stragglers. The arrows made satisfyingly wet smacks as they found their targets.

She hurried along, her mind buzzing with half-thoughts and surging with blood.

Grumpy kept lookout, his pickaxe in hand.

Rumplestiltskin slithered down the halls after them to find and destroy the beacon of power for the spell that drained them of their magic.

Snow's mind was stuck on an endless loop of _they're dead, they're dead, they-_

"Careful there, Your Majesty," Rumplestiltskin crooned, "You're going to break your now in half with that grip."

"I'd sooner snap your neck," she hissed in reply, high-strung and scared. He just shrugged and followed behind.

"This way," Grumpy said, pointing, "This looks promising…"

Snow picked the lock, and the four of them burst into the room, weapons at the ready.

There wasn't a guard to be seen.

Red, Henry, Emma and Charming all looked up in surprise, then joy.

_"Snow," _Charming got out, his face battered and bloody, but his voice elated and joyful.

"Mom," Emma chocked out at the same time, her eyes wide and afraid. Henry was curled up against Emma's chest, shuddering, but he managed a big, tearful grin when he saw her.

"Granny!" Red cried out, moving as close to the bars as the chains would allow, relief at seeing her grandmother alive causing her to collapse.

Snow's fingers had gone shaky, and it took her three tries to get the door open. She ran right for Charming and wrapped her arms around him, reaching up to kiss him long and hard. She had been so afraid that she'd b=never hold him ever again.

She pulled back and smiled at him, reaching up to brush a hand over the black eye forming. He winced, but grinned.

She turned to Emma and Henry and drew them both into a big hug, burying her face into Emma's shoulder and rubbing Henry's back. Grumpy used his pickaxe to break apart the chains as the family hugged, cried and trembled together.

"Well done, well done," Rumplestiltskin said, almost conversationally, "Now, if you'd be so kind as to put this touching reunion on pause… there are guards headed this way-"

He didn't finish. There were shouts, screams, bullets.

Snow was hit hard on the back of the head and collapsed into a heap, Emma screaming for her to stay awake.

She couldn't.

* * *

When Snow woke up, she was in Storybrooke's hospital.

"Hey," Emma said softly, putting an arm on her shoulder, "Hey, it's okay, it's all right. You're safe now, we're home again. Just relax."

"Wh-what-" Snow choked out. Emma helped her sit up and held a glass of water to Snow's lips. She drank greedily.

"We won," Emma replied, looking and sounding absolutely drained, "Whoever they were, they wanted to find and destroy the magic in the town, but they failed. They're gone now, you don't have to worry. Everybody's safe, too. A bit beat up, but we're all in one piece."

Snow sank back down onto the covers, relief making her tired all over again. Everything hurt.

The door opened, and two familiar faces swam before her vision as she reopened her eyes.

"Hi grandma," Henry replied, back to his old cheerful self, one cheek covered in a big bandage, "We beat the bad guys! It was awesome, it was just like in the movies!"

"Is that right?" Snow said, chuckling weakly and took Charming's hand.

They listened to Henry recount the tale – with plenty of embellishment – until Snow fell asleep again.

_Safe. _


	23. Chapter 23

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**22. In a showdown with Gold and Regina, Charming is permanently blinded. Snow, Emma, Henry and the whole town have to help him recover.**

**Written by: Saskia**

"Charming? Can you hear me?" He knows that voice. He could point it out in any crowd but all he sees is darkness and a small sliver of light. His wife sits at his bedside, trying to hold in any tears she has left. She is completely caked in dirt with her hair sticking up at ends and her clothes frayed. The remnants of a battle hard fought are not lost on her, and sadly will never be lost on Charming.

One minute, Emma was standing next to her father, both wielding swords with wild looks in their eyes. The next, Emma sat sobbing while clutching her father close to her body. He was clearly in pain while attempting to reach his eyes but stopping short. Emma knew something was wrong as Charming grasped for her hair, her clothes, anything he could hold onto: "Emma, is that you?" he asked, his voice raspy and unsure. Emma could not breathe. Couldn't think. Couldn't speak. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she kept hold on her father's body: "It's gonna be okay Dad. You're going to be okay," Emma whispered but her voice quaked while she spoke. Snow was at their sides in an instant with tears already being shed down her cheeks. Emma could hear the sirens getting louder and her head spun as if she was on some sort of sickening carnival ride. But nothing would send her head spinning more then Dr. Whale's prognosis a few minutes later: "I'm sorry but your father, he's been blinded. He will never recover." Snow collapsed to the ground as the doctor delivered the news and Emma helped her mother to a corridor wall where she had to stay strong for them both. Snow held her face in her hands, tears streaking her sweater and Emma wrapped her arms around her mother-burying her face into the itchy wool as if she was a child. But she could not be the child. Not anymore. After this battle, Emma was going to have to grow up all over again. Her parents had always been the over protective, but loving type through the trials and tribulations of the post curse Storybrooke town. And now, her father needed her more then ever.

Stepping back into the room was a shock to both the woman as they saw Charming for the first time since the battle. His face was wrapped mostly in bandages, save for one spot right next to his mouth. And this is where Snow touches first. She's done this in intimate moments, touching the scar she left on him the day she stole much more then his jewelry. Charming can sense this and though he can no longer understand what is truly playing out in front of him, he reaches for Snow's hand. She melts at his touch, drawing in what little breath she had still in her lungs after the shock of entering the room. She squeezes his hand once as Emma crosses over to his other side. She won't let tears fall. Not here, that is for when they are safely in the apartment and she can clutch the wool blanket that often gives her the most salvation when she needs it. The wool blanket that has always been the material to catch her tears from when she was a child in a foster home to now as an adult. She snaps back as she reaches for her father's hand and he somehow knows that she's crying. He reaches up and with some difficulty is able to dry her tears. She holds his hand as Dr. Whale explains what will happen from here on. It will take at least a week in hospital before he needs to rehabilitate with his family. Henry has entered now, and Emma slowly leads him to Charming.

"Grandpa?" he asks in a low voice, cracking slightly. Charming reaches for him and Henry comes closer so that he can ruffle his hair. And for an hour or more, this is where they stay, sitting by Charming's bedside when he needs his family most.

* * *

A week later, Charming is finally discharged and he has become more accustomed to this new way of life. Emma has taken on the role of supporting her father with such grace that it brings tears to Snow's eyes. Snow offers a steadying arm and Charming finally steps out of the hospital bed that has practically kept him chained down. To the entire town's credit, they all show up down the street and this strikes Emma. She can tell her parents were once great rulers and they still are. Even if all Snow can do is keep her eyes on her husband, being overly careful with her hand on his back and whispering soothing words to her husband, who is simply smiling in the direction of the applause that supports him as he steps one foot in front of the other with his new white cane. When they reach the apartment, all three of the other Charmings help him upstairs and when he reaches the door, he makes tears fall onto everyone's cheeks as he whispers: "Home Sweet Home." Emma smiles as she watches her mother guide her father to the couch and she begins to make hot chocolate for everyone. Henry looks sadly over at the couple on the couch, Snow picking up objects and spelling them out for her husband on his hand. Emma takes his hand and squeezes, casting a reassuring look at her son.

"Mom? Will Grandpa ever be okay?" Henry asks and though he is trying to hold back tears, one slowly slips from his eye. Emma catches it with her thumb and in return offers him a small smile and a mug filled with hot chocolate.

"So long as you support him Henry, your grandpa will be just fine. You just need to remember that even if we're blind or hard of hearing or lost, one way or another we will always find each other, I can promise you that," that is all Henry needs to hear as he throws his arm around her. He does not break down though, not like Emma has for the past little while.

She has never broken down in front of Henry or Snow, who spent much of the last week at the hospital. But when Henry was being babysat by Granny, Emma allowed herself to cry while clutching her blanket. Her blanket has always made her feel both warm, safe and truly at home. She has also done some of her best thinking while holding that blanket. She thinks of her father and how hurt and lost he must feel. That is why Emma will do everything in her power to make him feel whole again. She knows what sort of pain he has gone through. She has never been blinded, no, but she has been through that pain and the loss. It came for her when she was younger and she would be sitting by herself-looking out the window and just waiting for someone. Someone to whisk her away, like a fairy godmother and place her where she would finally just be loved. It came for her again when she was older, sensing a strange pull towards a red leather jacket that she thought cost too much at the time but later looked on with hope because she thought perhaps this was a sign that her parents, wherever they were, also wore leather often and she had inherited the trait. But later she looked at herself disgusted in the mirror. Sure, the people who abandoned her on the side of the road had some sort of a 'connection' with her. She had read the newspaper until she could not read it anymore, instead putting it into a box where she held other items that housed any information of her past. But her baby blanket was special. She knew it was odd to keep an object like that at hand, but as she grew older she liked to reach out and just know it was by her bedside. The blanket was there to catch every tear or every sob that would rack her body upon thinking of all the shit she had been through. It was funny because these tears were from her nightmares and most of her awful childhood and yet she still clung to the one thing that connected her to her past and her true parents.

Setting the mugs of hot chocolate down on the table; she takes the other seat next to her father. Though her mother is trying to hide it, she can see the bags under her eyes and so she sends Snow off to bed-reassuring her that everything will be fine. Snow hesitates but drags her weary body off to bed before Emma has to tell her again. Emma then slowly guides the spoon of hot chocolate to her father's mouth and smiles as he smiles upon tasting the spicy under current of the cinnamon mixed with the hot chocolate. She then helps him finish the rest and helps him to bed, smiling as her mother mouths, "Thank You." Emma just smiles but places a kiss on her mother's cheek before going up to her own bedroom and before turning out the lights, allows herself just 5 seconds to cry onto the carefully scripted "_Emma_" on her blanket.

Over the next several months, Charming slowly makes progress with the help of the entire town. Henry and his class teach him how to read by using braille code, Granny and Red help him to learn how to eat with a renewed independence and how to walk, Jiminy, bless his soul, is there for the Prince whenever he needs to talk, and Snow and Emma simply love him through it all and support him as he embarks toward independence.

* * *

On the 6 month anniversary of the diagnosis of the rest of his life, Snow and Charming lie in bed and talk while the moon light basks the two in a comfortable glow. Snow intertwines their fingers and Charming smiles at the way that, through it all, they are one thing that will never change. Just like their fingers, their lives are forever intertwined.

"Snow?" Charming whispers into the darkness, and Snow props herself up on her hand as she traces the scar on his chin with the other.

"Yes Charming?" Snow answers, puzzled as to what he sounds so apprehensive about.

"It's our anniversary today," he answers and Snow continues to be silent and non-understanding. "Today is the anniversary of the battle yes," Snow answers, willing herself not to cry and cursing how the event can still render her emotional.

"No, it's the anniversary of the first day that I met you," Charming answers back sweetly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. Snow's heart melts as she remembers the robbery, the river, the trolls, the bridge, the looks exchanged, the ring and especially the look he gave her when she had the ring on. It was one that she had never seen before, and could not quite put her finger on. There had been hope in his eyes and, (as she decided later) there was also love. An immense love which Snow knew was coming from both their hearts as they parted. And it was there, on that path as she watched him walk away with that emerald stoned ring, that she knew he had walked away with her heart too.

She listens and chimes in when necessary, adding in her own witty remarks and "Is that so?"'s. And when it comes time to tell the part where they both leave down the path it is Snow who describes what she remembers best about the scene and the tear that slips from Charming's cheek is so genuine that she cannot help but kiss his lips when it lands there. Though much has changed, Charming is happy to know that above all Snow never will. Sure as her namesake flutters down from the sky every winter, Charming knows that her, Emma and Henry are now the only constants in his life that will forever be un changing now. So as they whisper good night, Charming adds in a word charged with even more meaning than it used to hold: "_Always." _

Always is the only word that will describe Snow and Charming because of its hold on the past, the present and all their hopes and dreams for the future.


	24. Chapter 24

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**23. Hot chocolate is the only thing the charmings will ever drink when they're upset. Now Emma needs some more then ever after Neal is gone. And only Snow can make her feel better when she wakes up in the middle of the night to knock on their door. **

**Written by: Kenzie**

I stand in my bedroom doorway, a sad smile forming on my face. Emma is hopelessly attempting to make her own hot chocolate. Only this time, she needs it now more than ever. It is two in the morning. She's been in her bedroom crying since eight last night. Six hours, my daughter cried over the loss of Neal. I knew she still had felt something for him. And now, he's gone. I hear a pot fall to the kitchen floor with a crash.

"Shit!" I hear Emma whisper loudly.

I decide to go and comfort my daughter. I walk out into the kitchen. "I thought I might find you here."

Her head is stuck in a cabinet, searching for god-knows-what. Emma brings her head up and hits it on the top of the cabinet. "Ow!" she mutters. "Dammit..."

I come behind the counter and gently touch her shoulder. "Emma, let me help. Please?"

Slowly, Emma comes out of the cabinet. Her eyes are red and puffy. She's still been crying for hours. Her hair is a complete mess. My baby girl is heartbroken. I take the pan from her gently and set it onto the stovetop. I go into the pantry and get the chocolate to melt. When I come back out, Emma is sitting up on the countertop like a little girl, her legs swinging back and forth. I turn on the stove and put the chocolate in to melt.

"Mary Margaret?" she asks.

I turn around. "Yes, Emma?"

She swallows. "Um, how did you know I was up?"

I leave the stove and take her hand. "When my mother died, I went to the kitchens in the middle of the night, dragged Johanna out of her bedroom, and made hot chocolate with her. Ad there was the fact you were causing quite a loud commotion." Emma does not meet my gaze. She's not ready to talk yet. So, I go back to making the hot chocolate. I get the milk from the fridge, and the whisk from the utensil drawer. After the chocolate has melted, I pour some milk into the saucepan and stir it slowly.

"I miss him," she finally says. By now, the hot chocolate is finished. I shut off the stove and turn around. That's when I see the tears running down her face.

"Oh Emma, honey," I say softly. I sit up on the counter next to her, and I pull my daughter into my arms. "I know you do, Emma."

For the first time, she allows me to comfort her. She shakes with each sob that escapes her lips. I wish I could do more to help her, but I can't. I stroke Emma's hair with my hand. I don't have a magic wand to make everything better. But I do have hot chocolate, and that is known to be a magical cure.

"Come on, let's get some hot chocolate."

She nods and pulls away from me. I stand, get two mugs, and pour the hot chocolate into them. I hand Emma one and she lifts it to her lips. She finishes the mug quickly. Emma rinses it out and sets it down in the sink before turning to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thank you," she whispers. "I love you, Mom."

I'm stunned. Mom... Emma said 'Mom.' Tears spring to my eyes and I wrap my arms around her tightly. "I love you, too, Emma."

She releases me and shuffles back to her bedroom. I take my mug and finish my hot chocolate. It may not have done a lot for Emma, but for now, it was enough.


	25. Chapter 25

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN! So I decided to do something special for you since this is technically your first birthday that I've been friends with you so, with a lot of help from some friends, we wrote you a bunch of mini fics to one shots to ficlets on a whole range of your favorite Once characters. Have an absolutely fantastic, amazing, awesome, hilarious magical birthday you lovely lady. You absolutely deserve it you Emma Swan you ;) Hope you like them!**

**24. The town had always been hidden from plain view. But now, they're out in the open and the government wants answers. What will it take to keep everyone safe?**

**Written by: Saskia**

"We're arriving at the town line now, about to cross. Brace for impact," Ted Dallas spoke quickly into the radio as the men in the back of the FBI van prepared themselves to cross into Storybrooke. There was a flash and then… the car continued to go forward, and Ted thanked his lucky stars that nothing else had happened. The men in the back whopped and cheered as they passed the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign.

"Got ya," the dark smile that crossed Ted's face was a sign of things to come for the inhabitants of the small Maine town.

"Mom, Dad?" Emma turned from the door, wide eyed. She still looked half awake in her duckling decorated pyjamas as Charming put a hand on her back.

"What is it Emma?" Charming asked, feeling his wife lace their fingers together with his other hand. Emma opened the door wider to reveal some official looking men in suits and wearing badges. Ted smiled widely and introduced himself and the rest of his unit.

"Unfortunately we're going to all have to ask you to come with us," Ted didn't look the least bit sorry, and Emma could feel nerves clawing at her stomach. When he drew back his jacket to reveal a gun in his holster the entire family turned to look at each other before walking out the door and towards the sheriff station.

"Are the cells really necessary?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes as her father, Henry and her all sat in one of the sheriff station's cells.

"Well cowgirl sorry to say but yes, and besides I have a feeling this ain't your first rodeo," Frank (Ted's right hand man) smiled seductively at Emma before Charming stepped in front of her.

"Next time you won't be able to see straight if you talk to my daughter like that," Charming clenched his fists at his side, and Emma smiled from where she sat on the hard stone bench. Frank simply chuckled before returning to one of the desks and putting his feet up on it. As he did, a picture frame fell over and cracked on the ground. The man raised his eye brows before turning the picture around.

"Well looky here, who is this?" Frank held up the frame and Emma felt tears brim. It was the only picture she had of Graham. She had brought in a camera to the office during a relaxed day and he had flashed her a goofy smile, which she was all too happy to have developed. She could see the light dancing in his eyes; and the memories of his death were still fresh in Emma's mind. Frank, clearly seeing he had struck a chord, slipped it into his pocket for future use.

"Don't you dare wreck that," Emma snarled, trying desperately to reach through the bars. Frank laughed before walking out of the room and towards the interrogation room, where he could hear the men hard pressing the older, raven haired woman for answers…

"Tell us about the town. Are you all good friends?" Ted was taking a more stand off approach in talking to the darker haired woman. He had a hunch he knew just who this woman was, but he did not want to push it. Besides, if necessary, he had ways of making people crack. Just like walls, he could make them topple down.

"Um well, we're all fairly close. Sorta good friends in a way. We've been in this town for practically our whole lives," Snow is interrupted by a picture being tossed her way. The picture lands face up, and she can see that it's a candid shot of Regina walking to see Henry. She gulps down, and can see the corners of Ted's mouth beginning to curve into a smile.

"So Mary Margaret is it? Who is this woman to you?" the man asks, beginning to lean further toward her in intimidation. She swallowed fear and looked the man dead in the eye before replying: "She's my step mother. We go back." Ted sneered and decided he couldn't get anything else from her, but maybe…

"Let go of me! I swear to god if you even lay a finger on my family I wi-" Charming was shoved into the interrogation room. Total darkness coated everything as he was forced into a chair. He blinked his eyes as a bright light was shone into his face, and then another one was turned on. He watched horrified as Frank held onto Snow, a gag around her mouth and pointing at her temple with a gun. Snow's eyes were wide but somehow unafraid and Charming knew he had to stay strong for them both. The man known as Ted walked forward slowly, pulled out a chair and sat down, facing Charming head on. Both men looked at each other angrily but for very different reasons.

"So I'm assuming this charming woman is your wife?" Ted asked, nodding his head towards Snow who was still trying to struggle from Frank's grip. He nodded his head before standing up and grabbing hold of the man's collar.

"If you even think about hurting my family I will destroy you," Charming spit out, shaking the man who began to laugh almost manically. He set him down and Ted shook his head before responding.

"With what? Magic? I hate to say it, but we at the government have some, well, interesting methods for cleansing things. Especially when it comes to you magical lot. But there is one particularly interesting subject…" Ted snapped his fingers and the lights beamed on. The door was thrown open by another man in the unit, carrying both Emma and Henry. Emma was screaming and thrashing while Henry had been knocked unconscious. She looked at her father with tears in her eyes, and Ted shook his head.

"No not her you idiots. Him," he said, pointing at Henry. Charming's eyes went wide and Ted knew he had him. Emma may have been the product of true love, but Henry was both the further product of true love and whatever magic his father possessed. "He will do nicely for our experiments. Come along Frank," and before the family could blink, the men were running away from the station with Henry in their arms. Emma tore after them, screaming into oblivion his name over and over until the large black SUV rolled away and out of the town.

Charming ungagged Snow and laid a kiss to Emma's temple, whispering: "Don't worry Emma. We will find him…always."

Tracking the men was not an easy feat. Charming drove like a mad man as Snow and Emma sat in the back seat of the car, while Red tried to sniff out a possible trail through the window. They followed the dark SUV until they could see the tall skyscrapers of New York City pierce the skyline. Finally pulling out next to an old looking building, the men hopped out of the car and the Charmings pulled up to a curb a street away. Keeping an eye on the men as they stepped inside, Charming led the way towards the building; Emma, Snow and Red following closely behind. They all stepped into the buildings, guns drawn as Ted let out a hollow laugh.

"You really think you can beat us? We can expose you. Expose all of you to the world. Imagine the tour attraction that would make, a future Disneyland of sorts. Werewolves, witches, weird dwarf people, all on display for the world to see," Ted laughed and began to advance towards them, clearly on some sort of twisted mission. The rest of the men were about to leave when Charming fired a shot into the air.

"If you do anything to hurt anyone in my town, or tell anyone about us, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do," the men went wide eyed at his accusation and ran out of the warehouse as fast as possible. Ted stood alone, now holding a very awake (and very frightened) Henry who looked to his mother with glistening eyes.

"You're outnumbered Ted. Give it up," Emma drew out, smiling as Ted tried to reach for his holster. Empty! How…? And then he saw the gun in Emma's left hand, and she waved it at him while smiling.

"Taught her everything she knows," Charming chuckled as Ted's expression began to shift from power hungry to utterly terrified. Emma stepped forward:

"You took away someone that I love and now…I am taking back my son," Emma spoke in a low tone, advancing forward with her gun pointed in front of her. Ted raised his arms in alarm, and Henry ran to his family. Ted took one last glance at the family before shaking his head and running out. This was the last time he would ever wear the badge, he decided; getting the hell away from that crazy family the only thing on his mind as he wound his way through the streets.

Back in the warehouse, the family and Red exchanged hugs, happy to have gotten away from the government's forces relatively unscathed. They all got into the car and drove for what seemed like only a few minutes back their town in Maine.

Where every storybook character they'd ever known carried on their lives and were blessed with happy ending day in and day out.

* * *

**Alright so there you have it! Megan, I hope you have/had an absolutely amazing birthday and this at least partly contributed to that. We honestly had a blast writing it and I hope you enjoy it as much as we did. Everybody else, I hope you enjoy it as well! Lisa, Kenzie and I all have tumblr (Lisa=weak2auceviiru22e2, Kenzie=onmyowninlaceybrooke and Saskia (ME!)=queen-of-sas. Again, I hope y'all really enjoyed this and one more time MEGAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUU!**


End file.
